Shingeki no Kyojin
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Des murs. Des Humanoïdes. Des soldats. Une guerre. Des demi-Sayenjins. Des êtres au pouvoirs exceptionnels. Seraient-elles les anges de l'humanité ? Ils le découvriront bien assez tôt, pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire. Ce qui est sûr. C'est qu'une guerre n'est jamais gagné d'avance. Ps: Crossover Dragon Ball risque de spoils
1. Prologue : Drôle d'Arrivantes

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **J'ai effacé mon ancienne histoire pour une réécriture complète. J'essayerais de sortir un chapitre chaque semaine, parce que j'en ai beaucoup sur le feu que je dois continuer, mais comme elle est déjà écrite, cela pourra changer pour les publications ^^**  
 **N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres fictions ^^**

 **Toujours pas de couple de prévue pour l'instant, advienne que pourra comme on dit ;-)**

 **Disclamers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent excepté Abigaël qui sort de mon imagination.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis sur mon histoire ou des idées, je pourrais changer deux-trois choses pendant la relecture.** **Je suis toujours preneuse et j'adore faire plaisir aux lectrices** **:-) Ainsi que vos critiques qu'ils soient positif ou non ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
** **Xoxo :***

* * *

L'assemblée était totalement figée lors du discours du petit Eren Jäger. Sa voix leur semblait inhumaine et ressemblait davantage au cri du Titan qui sommeillait en lui. Bien qu'il ait les mains liées dans le dos par des chaînes, ils reculèrent tous d'un pas craignant qu'il ne réussisse à briser le poteau qui était censée le retenir, alors que celui-ci bougeait face au geste brusque du Soldat.

Sans que personne ne s'en rende immédiatement compte, le Caporal-chef Livaï dit aussi l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité s'avança lentement en direction de la jeune recrue. Son air toujours aussi impassible et ennuyé sur le visage.

La seule ayant remarqué son approche était Mikasa Ackerman. La prodigue du bataillon d'exploration. Jeune femme équivalent cent soldats. Experte en toute matière qui consistait les classes à l'intérieur des murs. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que le bras droit d'Erwin Smith, mais son niveau était en aucun cas négligeable.

Mikasa plissa les yeux en le voyant s'approchait de son 'frère'. Elle se figea d'effroi lorsqu'il lui envoya un puissant et violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui lui fit perdre une dent. Un autre coup dans l'estomac lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang. La noiraude fit un pas avec l'envie de tuer son supérieur pour ses gestes envers Eren, personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à lui impunément, même un haut gradé. Cependant, elle fut stoppée par Armin qui lui attrapa vivement le bras, avant qu'elle ne saute par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Attends, Mikasa, ne fais rien ! Intima-t-il le blond en la regardant suppliant.

Cette dernière le regarda avec surprise. La lueur de détermination dans ses yeux azure intimait à son instinct de lui faire confiance. Mikasa serra les dents, puis son attention fut de nouveau posée sur le Caporal, qu'elle fusilla de son regard ténèbre, comme si elle pouvait le tuer sur place.

Le bras droit d'Erwin s'apprêta à lui remettre un coup de poing au visage, lorsqu'une soudaine secousse se produisit. Il stoppa son geste et la secousse prit plus d'ampleur jusqu'à faire trembler la salle entière. Les soldats et autres durent se retenir à ce qu'il pouvait, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Les non-combattants pensèrent immédiatement à une attaque de ces êtres affreux qui parcouraient l'extérieur des remparts. Les Titans.

Tout s'arrêta soudainement et un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Retenant tous leurs respirations comme si un Humanoïde pouvait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Comme un seul homme, ils fixèrent la grande porte en bois, attendant de voir si quelqu'un entrait dans le tribunal pour leur dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais rien ne se passa.

Après un temps qui leur fut interminable, le Juge porta son attention sur Erwin dans l'attention de demander à ce qu'il se renseigne immédiatement sur ce qu'il se passait. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps que plusieurs éclairs bleutés traversèrent le plafond. L'assemblée leva les yeux et les membres du bataillon présent, se préparait déjà mentalement à l'attaque qui allait probablement suivre.

Quant au non-combattant, ils se préparaient déjà à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Le plafond s'effondra bruyamment, les faisant sursauter et les débris tombèrent dans un fracas au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Les présents mirent leurs bras sur leurs têtes en se reculant pour éviter quelques morceaux du toit, mais cela ne les atteignit pas, à leur soulagement.

Ouvrant les yeux. Levant la tête pour voir le sol s'approchait avec vitesse au-dessus d'elle, enfin… Tout dépendait du point de vue du moins. Elle se retourna promptement et ferma les yeux, tout en s'arrêtant juste qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Mains ouvertes et paumes face au sol, prête à amortir sa chute qui se serait avérée douloureuse. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le second, elle souffla en les refermant. Un peu plus et c'était bonjour la migraine, déjà qu'elle avait l'estomac retourné.

Les soldats étaient figés et abasourdis devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on le connaissait, Livaï affichait une émotion de stupéfaction sur son visage, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par cette scène hors de commun. Les recrues de la 104ème escouade avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, ainsi que les autres qui étaient complètement bouche-béent. Armin avait lâché le bras de Mikasa sous le choc et celle-ci en oublia instantanément sa rage contre le Caporal-Chef. Le juge en avait lâché son marteau et avait toujours sa main en l'air, sous la stupéfaction.

Qui était donc cette jeune femme ? Débarquée par le plafond ? Flotter à quelques centimètres de sol ? Jamais, ils n'avaient vu une chose pareille, était-ce vraiment possible ? Elle n'avait aucun équipement tridimensionnel, donc par conséquent, rien pour la retenir. Comment faisait-elle ?

\- Bi' ! S'écria une voix féminine au-dessus de celle-ci.

Tournant sa tête pour voir sa meilleure amie chutait rapidement au-dessus d'elle. Bi' n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Bra tomba sur elle avec violence, la plaquant dans un bruit assourdissant au sol, faisant reprendre leurs esprits aux personnes présentes. Abigaël eut le souffle coupé et ferma les yeux sous la douleur fulgurante de son dos. Bra toussa et releva légèrement la tête, qui lui tournait affreusement.

\- Bi'… Ça... Va ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure en se tenant la tête d'une main.

\- Ou… Ouais… Chuchota Abigaël en hochant difficilement la tête, et en respirant difficilement à cause du poids de sa meilleure amie. Tu… Tu peux… T'enlever ? Demanda-t-elle avec mal.

\- Euh… Oui… Excuse-moi.

Bra prit appuie de chaque côté de la tête d'Abigaël pour s'aider à se relever et se retira du corps de la plus âgé. Celle-ci ne put empêcher un gémissement de soulagement, en pouvant enfin respirer normalement et que la douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Bra se coucha sur le dos et grimaça en sentant l'engourdissement de ses jambes, et la douleur dû à l'impact avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi tu tombes toujours sur moi ? Se plaignit la noiraude, dépité, en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit rire légèrement la fille de Végéta.

Abigaël prit à son tour appuie sur le sol, pour se relever avec difficulté sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblèrent sous l'effort et la douleur dans son dos ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle se frotta la nuque et se la fit craquer ainsi que son dos, lui faisant du bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bra, en faisant la même chose tout en étant restant allongée.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Soupira-t-elle en se levant et tanguant légèrement.

Bra la regarda un instant, puis soupira en se relevant en position assise. Elle avait mal partout, elle détestait cette sensation. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les présents qui les fixaient toujours avec incompréhension, crainte et curiosité.

\- Euh… Bi'… Appela-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Questionna cette dernière en s'étirant les jambes et les bras.

Bra lui fit un signe de tête en montrant les soldats, sans lâcher ses derniers du regard. Abigaël se redressa et observa intensément dans la direction indiquée. La fille de Goku haussa les sourcils. La demi-Sayenjin baissa le regard sur leurs vêtements, sortant de l'ordinaire. Du moins, de _leur_ ordinaire.

\- C'est carnaval ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une innocence non feinte et sans once de moquerie.

Les soldats se regardèrent entre eux et ne comprenaient absolument pas la signification du mot '' _Carnaval''_. Qui était ces jeunes femmes devant eux ? Quelle était ces étranges expressions ?

\- _Ils sont étranges._ Lui fit remarquer Bra en Sayenjin.

\- _Où est-ce qu'on est à ton avis ?_ Questionna Abigaël de la même manière en regardant autour d'elle, puis le plafond d'où elles étaient arrivées.

Bra s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque des soldats, qui s'étaient repris en entendant la langue inconnue pour eux, les encerclèrent rapidement en les menaçant de leurs lames, qu'ils avaient gardé avec eux au cas où. Abigaël arqua un sourcil et Bra croisa les bras avec un soupir d'ennui. Les combattants s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le Caporal Livaï, qui avait repris un visage impassible mais où ses yeux transperçaient méfiance et prudence.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étant posés sur Eren, qui était toujours attaché au poteau et qui avait stoppé tout gesticulement. La noiraude fit le tour de la pièce pour observer les personnes aux alentours, elle se retourna et vit une immense estrade où se trouvait un homme brun âgé, puis les balcons qui l'entouraient et où se trouvaient d'autres personnes avec les mêmes tenus que le petit en face d'elle.

\- _On dirait un tribunal._ Jugea-t-elle en Sayenjin, en reposant ses yeux sur le brun attaché.

Le Caporal s'avança encore d'un pas. La fille de Végéta plissa les yeux et se posta derechef à la gauche de sa meilleure amie, prête à se défendre. Les soldats étaient intrigués et soupçonneux par ses jeunes filles venues de nulle part et d'une façon, tout sauf naturel.

\- Qui êtes-vous et où nous sommes ? Questionna-t-elle en posant un regard méfiant et curieux sur le haut gradés.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Répliqua-t-il.

\- ... Abigaël Son. Se présenta-t-elle après quelques secondes de bataille de regard. Et là, c'est Bra Brief.

Un blond s'avança à son tour aux côtés de Livaï, corps tendus et droit comme un i. Ses yeux bleu clair passèrent d'Abigaël à Bra et vice-versa.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix impassible, mais elles sentirent sa prudence.

La fille de Goku fit un immense sourire digne de son paternel en pointant de son index, où aurait dû se trouvait le plafond et où à la place se trouvait un trou parfaitement dessiné.

\- On vient du ciel, Pardi ! Déclara-t-elle avec honnêteté.

L'assemblée la fixa interloquée par son ton plus que sincère. On ne pouvait pas venir du ciel, c'était tout bonnement impossible, enfin, il y avait bien des Humanoïdes qui courraient derrière les murs, ils ne devraient pas être aussi surpris que ça pourtant. Étaient-elles des ennemis ? Étaient-elles du côté des Titans ? Ils n'en savaient rien mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elles ne devaient pas rester en liberté, tant qu'ils ne savaient pas qui elles étaient vraiment.

\- On ne peut pas venir du ciel. Qui êtes-vous réellement. Ordonna le Caporal, qui détestait qu'on se foute de lui aussi aisément.

\- Vous voulez une preuve peut-être ? Bah la voici.

Avant que Bra ne puisse protester n'ayant pas confiance en ses gens, et ne sachant pas où elles étaient tombées et si c'était leurs ennemis, les pieds d'Abigaël se mirent à flotter à 5 centimètres du sol, puis elle s'éleva à plusieurs mètres de celui-ci. L'assemblée restait bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle et ils reculèrent d'un pas. La fille de Végéta sourit en voyant leurs têtes déconfites. La fille de Goku se laissa chuter doucement devant sa meilleure amie, après quelques secondes à faire des roulades, en rigolant comme une enfant dans les airs.

\- Convaincu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Le regard de Livaï se noircit et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Un homme avec des armes à ses hanches et habillé comme tous les autres, entra en trombe dans la salle, essoufflé et apeuré.

\- Des Titans dans l'enceinte du mur Rose ! S'écria-t-il malgré son souffle rapide et erratique.

En un instant, ce fut la débandade suite à cette épouvantable information. Oubliant les jeunes femmes au centre du tribunal, le blond à côté de Livaï se tourna vers les membres du Bataillon d'exploration présent.

\- Préparez vos armes et allons combattre. Ordonna-t-il avec autorité mais gardant un calme Olympien.

\- Bien Commandant Erwin. Obéirent-ils à l'unisson en courant vers la sortie.

L'assemblée se dispersa entièrement. Certains effrayés et prévoyant de se calfeutrer dans leurs appartements et les autres avec détermination et haine. Livaï grogna et suivit les autres, non sans un regard noir pour les deux jeunes femmes, les prévenants qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Armin et Mikasa se dirigèrent vers Eren et le libérèrent rapidement et partirent à la suite de leur compagnon.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent avec confusion et incompréhension totale. Des Titans ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Où est-ce qu'elles étaient vraiment tombées ? Et surtout comment ? Elles furent rapidement seules dans la grande salle, avec leurs interrogations.

\- C'est quoi un Titan ? Questionna Abigaël à Bra, comme si elle connaissait la réponse.

\- J'en sais rien du tout et… Commença la demi-Sayenjin avant d'être interrompue.

Des effondrements à l'extérieur. Des détonations de canon et d'autres qui semblaient être des bombes. Des cris de terreur, des pas de courses effrénés dans le couloir et des ordres donnés. Elles se regardèrent et d'un silencieux commun accord, elles s'envolèrent par où elles étaient arrivées. Elles se posèrent sur le toit et ce qu'elles virent les pétrifièrent, elles écarquillèrent les yeux d'effrois devant le spectacle d'horreur et macabre qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Des humains, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, de plusieurs mètres et se baladant dans les rues. Abigaël et Bra virent ce qui les entouraient et les grands murs autour.

\- C'est quoi ce monde ? Se demanda Abigaël dans un souffle.

\- Je crois que je vais regretter le nôtre. Murmura sa meilleure amie. Je ressens rien venant d'eux et…

\- Armin ! S'éleva une voix affolée à quelques mètres des jeunes femmes.

Les demi-Sayenjins tournèrent le regard et ce qu'elles virent leur glaça le sang.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren et les autres membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient fin prêt et combattaient férocement les Titans, voulant les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Chacun se demandait comment ils avaient pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du mur, étant donné qu'ils n'y avaient aucune brèche dans ce dernier, comme s'ils étaient apparus comme par enchantement. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule possibilité, amère et les rendant encore plus fou de rage. D'autres qu'Eren étaient capable de se transformer en ces monstres dévoreur de chair humaine, et qui se trouvait dans les remparts au milieu des habitants. Etaient-ils dans tous les murs ou seulement Rose ? Telle était la question.

Eren, Mikasa et Armin étaient accompagnés de Sasha, Jean, du Caporal-chef Livaï et du Major Erwin. Ces deux derniers en compagnie de Mikasa avaient déjà éliminé trois Titans chacun, avec tellement de facilité qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils coupaient du beurre. Ils revinrent près des jeunes recrues, qui en avait éliminé quatre ensembles.

\- Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer ici ? Grogna Eren en serrant ses mains autour de ses lames, faisant pâlir ses phalanges.

\- D'autres peuvent se transformer en Titan. Soupira Livaï comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Il y a des traîtres dans nos rangs. Constata simplement Erwin avec calme, malgré la situation.

\- Aahh ! Cria soudainement Armin dans leur dos. Ce dernier n'ayant pas remarqué le Titan d'environ 10 mètres qui s'était approché et qui l'avait attrapé.

\- Armin ! Cria Eren en se retournant.

\- Eren arrête. Voulut stopper Mikasa en le voyant porter sa main à sa bouche pour se transformer, mais il ne l'écouta pas.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne se morde. Abigaël apparu subitement à côté de l'Humanoïde et lui envoya un violent coup de pied au visage. Ce dernier du lâcher sa prise qu'il avait déjà tout près de sa bouche, et qu'il était prêt à avaler. Sa tête tourna à 180° dû à la force du pied et le Titan tomba au sol comme une masse. Abigaël plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, observant cet être inhumain. Ils étaient laids en tout cas, ces Titans.

Eren se retourna lorsque Bra apparu devant lui, avec un Armin tout retourné dans ses bras et les jambes flageolantes. Il avait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et respirait difficilement suite à la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti aux prises du Titan. Il avait cru que c'était sa fin, la seule fois où il avait eu aussi peur, c'était lorsqu'Eren s'était fait avaler en le sauvant.

Les supérieurs et les recrues avaient leurs cerveaux bloqués, aucun mot ou expression ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient face à cette situation inédite. Augmentant davantage les questions qu'ils se posaient. Armin leva ses yeux sur Bra, qui baissa les siens sur lui.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui… Comment… Avez-vous fait ça ? Bégaya-t-il le souffle court, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.

La fille de Végéta s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle fronça les yeux en voyant le Titan se relever, et que sa tête se remit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si au final, l'attaque d'Abigaël ne lui avait strictement rien fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû se relever après ce coup.

\- Cela devint intéressant dis donc. S'éleva la voix impatiente et ravie d'Abigaël, qui décroisa les bras.

La demi-Sayenjin se précipita rapidement vers lui. Il leva la main pour l'attraper mais elle tourna son corps sur le côté pour l'éviter, elle sourit et se posa sur son bras toujours en l'air, qui s'était stoppé et l'Humanoïde la regarda de ses yeux bleus, sans aucune once d'expression.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de manger des Humains ?! Gronda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, comme si c'était son enfant, faisant rouler des yeux à Bra.

Abigaël serra son poing et le balança pour le frapper au visage, plus précisément sur son nez qui émit un crac effroyable. La fille de Goku s'éleva de quelques mètres alors que le Titan recula de plusieurs pas et secoua très lentement la tête. Des éclairs rouges apparurent et Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Le Titan se redressa et son nez était correctement à sa place, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais touché.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença Abigaël en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ils se régénèrent. Remarqua sa meilleure amie avec surprise.

\- J'avais remarqué. Soupira-t-elle avec ennuie en se reculant pour se poster devant Bra.

\- Comment on s'en débarrasse ? Questionna la plus jeune en regardant Armin.

\- La nuque. Répondit Eren à sa place. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent. Leur point faible est la nuque.

\- Très bien. Sourit Abigaël. Visons la nuque dans ce cas.

Le Titan s'avança et elle se transporta derrière l'Humanoïde. Elle généra une sphère d'énergie dans sa main droite. Le Titan l'ayant perdu de vu, tendit la main en direction de Bra et des soldats, juste en face de lui.

Livaï, Erwin et Mikasa s'apprêtèrent à attaquer, mais Abigaël ne leur laissa pas le temps qu'elle envoya son énergie sur la nuque du Titan qui explosa. Sa grande main se posa sur le toit juste à quelques centimètres de la gauche de Bra, qui n'esquissa aucun geste alors que le bataillon ne put empêcher un pas en arrière, position de combat.

L'humanoïde tomba ensuite à genou et s'allongea sur le dos. Son corps commença à fondre et de la fumée blanche l'entoura, suivit d'une forte odeur de soufre. Abigaël se laissa chuter doucement en regardant le corps du Titan se dissoudre, d'un œil pensif. D'où venaient ces bestioles ? C'était donc ça les Titans ? Rien de vraiment impressionnant. Enfin, pour des humains normaux, cela filerait forcément des cauchemars et la chair de poule.

Sûrement alertés par les bruits des affrontements. Deux Titans apparurent de chaque côté du bâtiment. Un qui devait mesurer six mètres et le deuxième dans les sept.

\- Combien de ces machins sont ici ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant, ce qu'elle savait être les plus hauts gradés.

\- D'après les informations que l'on a, il y en reste dix, moins celui-là évidemment. Lui révéla posément le Major Erwin.

\- Donc neuf. Sourit Abigaël en regardant les deux Titans qui avaient enfin remarqué sa présence. Celle qui en élimine le plus ? Demanda-t-elle à Bra avec un air de défi avant de disparaître à peine sa phrase terminée.

\- Elle me l'a fait toujours celle-là. Grommela Bra entre ses dents. Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant le blond, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Euh… Oui, merci. Se reprit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Il nous en faut un vivant. L'interrompit la voix d'Erwin dans sa marche d'aller en découdre avec ces monstres.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe en croisant les prunelles bleues.

\- … Parce qu'on cherche l'origine de leur apparition, donc il nous faut les étudier. Lui dit-il seulement. Bra doutait de la véracité de ses paroles. Du moins, il ne lui disait pas tout mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de parlementer.

\- Je verrais. Répondit-elle avant de disparaître à son tour.

\- _Qui peuvent bien être ces jeunes femmes ? Se demanda intérieurement Erwin. Devrais-je les considérer autrement que des ennemis, alors qu'elles éliminent les Titans ? Seraient-elles notre salut ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux Titans d'éliminés. Prenant son temps pour étudier rapidement le corps des Humanoïdes. Abigaël avait bien vite remarqué que toutes leurs dents étaient identiques et émoussées. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de sauver un des soldats. Ces étranges Humanoides se contentaient de les avalaient et ne mâchaient jamais. Leurs capacités de récupération n'étaient pas aussi impressionnantes que pouvait l'être celle d'un certain Majin. Leur guérison était plus ou moins rapide, dépendant de la blessure infligée. Les Titans n'avaient pas les mêmes capacités et par conséquent, il fallait se méfier d'eux et pas les sous-estimer.

Ce gamin avait raison, la nuque était leur seul point faible. Quelques-uns étaient plus rapides que d'autres ou plus fort. Niveau intelligence, elle avait l'impression qu'ils anticipaient certaines de ses attaques ou esquives, ce qui l'intriguait. Abigaël se débarrassa de celui qu'elle affrontait en un tour de main. Elle releva les yeux du corps qui commençait à se dissoudre, en voyant un Titan ''caressait gentiment'' le sol et la nuque fumante. La demi-Sayenjin roula des yeux en voyant Bra s'étirait le bras.

\- C'est beaucoup trop facile. Soupira celle-ci en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Certains sont différents des autres, il faut rester sur ses gardes. Prévint Abigaël avec un sourire.

\- J'en ai eu 3. Déclara fièrement Bra, faisant perdre son sourire à la plus âgé.

\- J'ai fini l'étude alors, le compte à rebours est lancé. Déclara-t-elle à son tour en faisant craquer ses poings. Bra, attention ! S'écria soudainement Abigaël en pointant du doigt derrière elle.

La fille de Végéta se retourna promptement prête à l'attaque, mais elle prit conscience d'une chose : Sa meilleure amie l'avait berné. Encore. Aucune menace n'était dans son dos. Elle serra les poings, se jurant de se venger et reparti tuer des Titans.

Abigaël rigola dans sa barbe en imaginant la tête de sa meilleure amie tout en zigzaguant entre les bâtiments. Elle avait déjà tué deux Humanoides. Elle avait aidé un des soldats de l'un des Titans, qui mesurait au moins dix mètres faciles. Elle l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait déposé hors de portée de bouche, avant de retourner affronter son adversaire. Elle se posta devant lui avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et si t'attaquais quelqu'un à… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Bah non, ta taille c'est débile, il est vachement plus grand que moi. Murmura-t-elle pensive en se grattant la nuque, oubliant un instant la menace face à elle. Oh et puis. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le Titan était plus rapide que les derniers qu'elle avait affrontés, ce qui lui plaisait et lui fit bouillir son sang de Sayenjin. L'Humanoïde se précipita rapidement vers elle, bras tendus et les doigts écartés. Quand il allait l'attraper, elle se projeta sur le côté et remonta le long de son bras en le frôlant du bout de son pieds. Abigaël serra le poing et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup, lorsqu'il lui attrapa vivement la main. Abigaël sursauta, ne s'y attendant aucunement. Le Titan ouvrit sa bouche tout en l'attirant à lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant son attention, et elle posa ses pieds sur ses lèvres et poussa en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager, et de ne pas se faire manger, accessoirement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! J'suis pas un Steak ! S'écria-t-elle en tirant plus fortement, cependant, il avait beaucoup plus de force que les autres.

Abigaël prépara une boule d'énergie dans sa main libre et l'envoya dans la bouche ouverte du Titan, qui explosa et la nuque avec. La grosse main la lâcha et elle souffla en se frottant doucement le front avec son bras.

\- Pfiou. Ils sont vraiment jetés. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna en sentant sa meilleure amie, à quelques mètres d'elle. Bra secoua son bras en la regardant avec un sourire.

\- J'en ai eu quatre. S'écria-t-elle avec fierté en se dirigeant vers Abigaël.

\- Moi aussi. Il en reste plus qu'un. Sourit-elle.

Bra tourna la tête et vit qu'elles étaient non loin du Commandant Erwin, du Caporal Livaï et des jeunes recrues, qui les regardaient éberlués, excepté les supérieurs qui les fixaient sans vraiment les voir. Ils se sentaient tout simplement inutile dans cette invasion.

\- Attention ! S'écria soudainement Eren en pointant au-dessus d'Abigaël.

Celle-ci releva la tête et à peine eut-elle le temps de voir le Titan, qu'elle fut dans sa bouche. Bra se recula brusquement et plissa les yeux. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Mikasa prête à se jeter dans le vide pour éliminer le Titan. Cependant, Bra se transporta devant elle en restant dans le vide. Le Titan s'approcha doucement du bâtiment sur lesquelles les humains étaient postés.

\- Ne faîtes rien. Prévint-elle sérieusement.

\- Pardon ? S'insurgea l'Asiatique sous le choc.

\- Vous n'allez pas aider votre amie ? Demanda Jean, tout aussi choqué.

\- Elle n'en a pas besoin. Dit-elle sereine avec un sourire qu'ils ne virent pas, étant dos à eux.

Eren était tout bonnement médusé par la conduite de cette Bra. Comment pouvait-elle rester sans lever le petit doigt, alors que son amie s'était faîtes bouffer par ce Titan ? Eren s'apprêtait à s'insurgeait comme il savait si bien le faire, lorsque la bouche de l'Humanoïde, qui était arrivé qu'à quelques mètres du bâtiment, tremblota. Ils regardèrent la scène avec appréhension.

La bouche s'ouvrit doucement et ils plissèrent les yeux en voyant deux bottes sombres. La bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus pour voir des jambes qui étaient cachés par un pantalon, puis, une sorte de ceinture. La bouche s'ouvrit encore plus et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant ce qui se produisait, excepté Livaï et Erwin qui, comme à leur habitude, ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion, mais leurs yeux les trahissaient. Une veste rouge clair qui s'arrêtait au coude et en dessous un débardeur blanc, entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, puis le visage d'Abigaël qui avait une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe et qui roula doucement sur sa joue. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en grand.

\- Vous ne connaissez donc pas les dentifrices ? Souffla Abigaël en faisant une grimace de pur dégoût. Ça pue là-dedans et en plus ça fait chaud. Se plaignit-elle.

\- Et si tu en finissais ? Soupira Bra en croisant les bras, sa meilleure amie ne changera jamais.

Abigaël esquissa un sourir, digne de son paternel, puis, le perdit en plissant soudainement les yeux et ses cheveux commencèrent à voleter lentement autour de son visage. Des éclairs bleutés apparurent autour de ses mains qui retenaient les dents du Géant. Une lumière jaillit de ses paumes et explosa les dents et le haut de sa mâchoire. Le Titan se recula et Abigaël s'envola en se retournant pour voir le Titan s'affalait au sol, se regénérant déjà par la même occasion. Elle lui envoya une nouvelle sphère d'énergie qui explosa entièrement le reste de sa tête ainsi que sa nuque. Abigaël se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui leva son pouce pour la féliciter. La plus âgé des deux se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite vu qu'il était assez facile à tuer, même s'il était un peu plus fort que les précédents. Sourit Abigaël.

\- C'est vrai. Je les remarqué moi aussi. Répondit-elle en regardant le corps du Titan qui se dissoudait petit à petit, Abigaël le regarda à son tour.

Elles se retournèrent lorsqu'un soldat se posa sur le toit auprès de ses supérieurs, il se dirigea vers ces derniers et fit instantanément le salut Militaire comme l'obligé sa condition.

\- Tous les Titans ont été éliminés. Informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je sais. Retournez en ville et faîtes la liste des blessés et des morts. Ordonna-t-il calmement, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis virent le soldat repartir de là où il venait, sans demander son reste et non insurgé de l'impassibilité de son vis-à-vis. D'autres soldats arrivèrent et les pointèrent de leurs armes.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Grinça Bra en se postant sur le toit. Vous nous menacez alors que l'on vient de vous sauver la vie ? S'offusqua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- On doit se concerter sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Informa calmement le commandant. Si vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis alors laissez-vous faire.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que…

\- Bra. La stoppa Abigaël en se posant à ses côtés, celle-ci la regarda et elle comprit le regard de sa meilleure amie, elle soupira et croisa les bras en détournant la tête, mauvaise.

\- Très bien, on vous suit. Concéda la plus âgé.

Erwin ordonna aux soldats de les accompagner dans les cellules, et de les veiller jusqu'à qu'ils aient finis leur réunion, pour déterminer ce qu'ils feraient avec les jeunes femmes dans l'avenir, ce qui n'allait sûrement pas être une conversation aisée.

Abigaël et Bra les suivirent sans plus discuter, profitant pour découvrir les lieux où elles étaient tombées. C'était une époque ancienne. Des bâtiments devant daté d'environ du IXème, ou peut-être Xème siècle. Aucune voiture, pas une trace de goudron, ni de téléphone ou cabine. Elles devront en discuter lorsqu'elles seraient seules.

Les soldats accompagnés des demi-Sayenjins repassèrent par le bâtiment où qu'elles étaient apparues et se dirigèrent jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait une sorte de prison, tels les cachots du Moyen-âge. Bra ne put empêcher une grimace de dégout lorsqu'elle aperçut un rat gambader dans le couloir. Devait-elle vraiment supporter ça ? Elle était tout de même la fille de Végéta et de Bulma Brief, pas une criminel.

Dès qu'elle sortirait, elle demanderait des excuses pour les avoir traités de la sorte. Elle concédait très bien que la façon qu'Abigaël et elle-même s'étaient présentées à eux, les rendait méfiant mais quand même, elles leur avaient sauvé la vie. Par conséquent, ils leur devaient un minimum de reconnaissance et de respect.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cellule où se trouvait seulement deux lits une place avec des chandelles posées de chaque côté. Des toiles d'araignées se trouvaient au plafond, là où des mouches se trouvèrent prisonnière. Bra se tendit imperceptiblement mais en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune bête à huit pattes velous, elle se détendit. C'était pas vraiment le moment qu'Abigaël déclenche une guerre à cause de sa phobie phénoménale.

\- On dirait qu'on est au Moyen-âge. Soupira Bra en entrant dans la cage selon elle.

\- Hum.

\- On viendra vous cherchez dès que la réunion est terminée. Déclara l'un des soldats en partant accompagnés des autres, pleins d'interrogation en tête.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre et J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus ^^**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes, je me relis beaucoup pour les éviter, mais malheureusement, c'est plus facile de repérer les fautes des autres que les siennes… N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce qui vous dérange ou quelque chose que j'ai mal exprimé :-)**

 **Je tiens à dire que je déteste les OCC et je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères au maximum, bien que je sais que l'on a pas forcément la même perception pour les personnages. De ce fait, je prendrais tous les avis en compte, c'est aussi ce qui permet de s'améliorer et c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir différent point de vue ^^**

 ** **Je vous souhaite à tous** une bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	2. Nouveaux mondes

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chers lecteurs ^^**

 **Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, excepté Abigaël Son.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre :***

* * *

\- Bon… Commença Bra en faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce. On a atterri dans une sorte de Moyen-âge mais vu qu'il y a des Titans, on doit être dans une espèce d'Univers parallèle à la nôtre.

\- Mouais, mais comment on a bien pu atterrir ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir. Soupira Abigaël avec frustration en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

\- Moi non plus. Rassura Bra. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas mettre 6 heures avec leur satané réunion. Râla la fille de Végéta.

Abigaël sourit et s'allongea sur son lit de fortune. La demi-Sayenjin fixa le plafond avec les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Il était loin d'être confortable, mais que pouvait-elle espérer dans une cellule pour prisonnier ? Elle était loin d'être comme Bra. Elle avait déjà passé un an en pleine nature avec son père et son frère. Ils avaient dû dormir à même la Terre, alors ce lit inconfortable ne la dérangeait aucunement.

Quant à Bra, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle grinça des dents en entendant le lit craquait sous son poids. Elle s'assit en position de tailleur et son dos contre le mur. Elle détestait faire la fine bouche, mais tout de même. Être traité comme une ennemie alors qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Son monde lui manquait déjà. Elle fixa la porte sans vraiment la voir.

\- … C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviennes ? Demanda Abigaël, après un moment de silence.

\- L'entraînement avec tonton et Papa, puis le trou noir… Souffla la plus jeune. Attends une minute… S'écria la plus jeune, faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie de cet éclat de voix.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en la regardant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Répondit-elle en la regardant. On a lancé une vague déferlante tous les quatre en même temps, peut-être que la puissance de nos attaques a ouvertes une sorte de brèche et nous a envoyé ici. Sourit-elle fier de son raisonnement.

\- Une brèche spatio-temporelle… Murmura Abigaël, cela se tenait, cependant… Mais tonton et Papa devraient être avec nous, or je ne ressens pas leurs énergies. Rajouta-t-elle en se redressant. À moins que… S'interrompit-elle en se remémorant petit à petit ce qu'il s'était produit. Que comme on était les plus proches de l'explosion d'énergie…

\- Cela ne les a pas aspirés parce qu'ils étaient éloignés. Finit Bra. Donc pour rentrer, il faudrait que nous fassions la même chose. S'extasia la plus jeune en se levant.

\- Et comment grosse maligne ? Calma derechef Abigaël. Je te signale que l'on est que toutes les deux ici. Alors à moins qu'il y ait un niveau 6 de Sayenjin, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait reproduire cette puissance. La déchanta Abigaël en se renfrognant.

Bra baissa la tête en se rasseyant sur le lit. Sa joie partit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Vu ainsi, c'était mission impossible.

\- Tu as raison, on est bloqué ici. Murmura la plus jeune en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Ne soit pas si défaitiste, il y a sûrement un autre moyen de rentrer et on le trouvera. Voulut la rassurer Abigaël, en la regardant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans une galère qui nous est défavorable.

\- C'est vrai. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si on allait s'ennuyer avec ces Titans en liberté. Sourit-elle en relevant la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'ils peuvent venir d'où ? Questionna Abigaël en reposant ses yeux sur le plafond.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tu n'as rien senti de bizarre toi ?

Abigaël fronça les sourcils, tout en se remémorant son rapide passage dans la bouche du dernier qu'elle avait affronté. Passage très peu ragoûtant et qui lui donnait la nausée rien que d'y penser. À ce moment-là, elle ne penser plus qu'à sortir de cet Humanoïde qui avait voulu la gober. Cependant…

\- Il faut se concentrer pour bien la percevoir, mais j'ai ressenti une minuscule pointe d'énergie. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Il faut aller à l'extérieur pour comparer avec les autres. Décida la fille de Végéta en se collant dos au mur.

\- Mouais, s'ils nous l'autorisent. Soupira Abigaël.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu leur obéirais ? Se moqua la fille de Végéta avec un rictus narquois.

\- Bien sûr que non. Rigola-t-elle doucement. On pourrait sortir en un claquement de doigt.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté qu'on soit enfermé alors ? Interrogea la cadette Brief, boudeuse.

\- Parce que c'est que des simples humains qui doivent affronter ces Titans depuis X temps, c'est normal qu'ils ne nous ne fasse pas confiance et qu'ils se méfient, on aurait été pareil à leur place. Expliqua la cadette Son en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Mouais, ils devraient peut-être penser que c'est pas notre cas non plus. Avoua Bra en se couchant à son tour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Intervint Livaï d'une voix froide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ont tués des Titans que ce ne sont pas nos ennemis.

\- Dis-tu ça parce que tu n'es plus le plus-fort-de-l'humanité ? Se moqua derechef Hanji, la folledingue des Titans.

\- Ferme-là quatre yeux. Gronda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ? Continua-t-elle à provoquer en le poussant du coude, avec un sourire.

\- Le jour que tu auras raison c'est quand que tu seras 6 pieds sous terre. Claqua-t-il en reprenant son calme.

\- Cela suffit vous deux. Soupira Erwin, lassé de leurs incessantes disputes.

\- On doit décider de ce qu'on doit faire avec ses deux jeunes femmes. Intervient le Commandant haut gradé, qu'était Dot Pixis.

\- Elles ont éliminé des Titans avec facilité. Leur fit se souvenir Hanji, en reprenant son sérieux. Elles pourraient nous aider pour les recherches sur eux. Ou mieux, les anéantir jusqu'au dernier.

\- Et qui vous dit qu'elles ne sont pas des espions ? Tuer des Titans pour qu'on leur fasse confiance. Rétorqua le Caporal-chef.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Caporal. Intervint Zackley. Elles ont des pouvoirs que l'on n'a jamais vus auparavant, elles sont une menace pour les hommes. Concéda-t-il. Néanmoins, elles peuvent aussi être une menace pour les Titans.

\- Demandons-leur alors. Sourit Hanji en se levant avec entrain et excitation.

\- Leur demander quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes des espions travaillant avec des Titans ? Pourquoi avoir démonté notre plafond ? Et pourquoi les avoir tués s'ils sont de votre côtés ? Ironisa le soldat le plus-fort-de-l'humanité.

\- Tu vois une autre idée Chibi ? Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Les éliminer pour plus de précaution. Grinça-t-il ignorant le surnom.

\- Et si effectivement, elles n'étaient pas de leurs côtés ? Intervint Erwin. On aura perdu une chance de nous débarrasser des Titans une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Allez leur parler et si vous détectez le moindre mensonge alors on avisera. Ordonna Zackley d'un ton sans appel, renfrognant Livaï.

\- Très bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Eren Jaeger ? Rappela Pixis.

\- Caporal a été très convaincant sur le fait qu'il pourrait l'abattre s'il perdait le contrôle du Titan qui sommeillait en lui. Déclara le Juge en regardant Livaï qui acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires. Le petit Jaeger rejoindra le bataillon d'exploration sous les ordres de vous, Caporal-chef Livaï. Annonça-t-il en se levant. S'il y a le moindre signe de résistance, tuez-le. Ordonna-t-il sans une once d'émotion. Quant aux jeunes femmes, faîtes-les parler sur qui elles sont et d'où qu'elles viennent. Termina-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Bon, moi je n'ai pas le temps d'insister à l'interrogatoire. Annonça Pixis. Je dois aller faire les rapports concernant cette attaque. Bonne chance avec les demoiselles. Sourit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Erwin, Livaï et Hanji sortirent du bureau à leur tour et prirent la direction des cachots, ils appréhendaient leurs prochaines discussions avec les deux femmes, enfermés. Ils espéraient qu'elles leur diraient qui elles étaient réellement, sans qu'ils ne doivent utiliser la force.

Elle n'était que des gamines après tout, pas plus âgé que les recrues de la 104ème Brigade. Des gamines qui avaient réussis à tuer autant de Titans à elles toutes seule et avec tant de facilité, alors que cela semblait être la première fois qu'elles en voyaient. C'était irréelle pour la plupart des Soldats. Eux, qui luttaient depuis tant d'années et sans relâche contre ses monstres hors nature, revenant toujours blessés ou pire.

Des boules de feu, sortant de leurs paumes ? Voler dans les airs ? Sortir d'un de la bouche d'un Titan sans égratignure ? Intriguer n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient ressentis à ce moment-là. La seule personne, excité par la discussion à venir était bien évidemment Hanji, qui n'avait pu assister aux combats des deux 'prisonnières'.

Celle-ci adorait tellement les Titans. Certains Soldats se demandaient bien comment elle réagirait s'ils arrivaient à tous les faire disparaître. Elles pouvaient passer des heures et des heures à les étudier, pouvant même jusqu'à faire 3 nuits blanches d'affilées voir plus. C'était une femme excentrique qui n'avait aucune peur de se retrouver à moins d'un mètre d'un Titan, qu'il soit attaché ou non.

D'autres se demandaient si elle n'attachait pas plus d'importance à la vie des Titans qu'à celle de sa propre race, ce qui les flipper un peu, même beaucoup à vrai dire. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils en savaient autant sur eux.

La scientifique avait tellement de question à leur posait, elle sautillait presque en se rendant aux cellules. Comment avaient-elles pu tuer des Titans aussi aisément ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ressentis en les voyant ? De la peur ? Du dégoût ? Comment pouvaient-elles flotter dans les airs sans aucun équipement ou artifice ? Comment pouvaient-elles produire des boules de feu ? Est-ce qu'on avait fait des expériences sur elles pour qu'elles puissent faire de telles choses ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient possibles de les reproduire pour avoir des Soldats quasi-invincible ? Hanji était tellement avide de réponse.

Livaï la regardant un instant et se retint de rouler des yeux. Cette femme l'exaspérait au plus haut point. La folledingue comme il aimait l'appelé et qui lui allait si bien. Lui, il n'appréciait déjà pas les deux jeunes femmes. Le fait d'avoir pu tuer des Titans aussi facilement ne le détendait pas, bien au contraire. Qui leur disait qu'elles n'étaient pas de leurs côtés, même si elles leur juraient le contraire ? Elles ont tué des putains de déviants à elle toute seule. Comment leur faire confiance alors qu'elles pouvaient se retourner contre eux à tout moment ? Il enragea intérieurement à cette pensée. Ils devraient les tuer immédiatement s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir plus de problème, qu'ils en avaient déjà.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ta constatation par rapport aux Titans que tu as confrontés. Sollicita Abigaël. Allongée sur le dos, la jambe gauche en triangle et la droite sous cette dernière. Yeux fermés et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Régénération qui dépend de la blessure et du Titan. Répondit machinalement la cadette Brief, couché sur le ventre, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés, les yeux fixant les barreaux.

\- Hum. Acquiesça Abigaël. Quoi d'autres ?

\- Ils ont beaucoup de force mais rien d'extraordinaire comparé à nous, pour certains du moins. Il y en avait aussi plus rapide que d'autre. Se rappela-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas du tout dérangés par leurs tailles, ni leur poids.

Abigaël hocha la tête. Cette dernière avait toujours l'habitude de tester sa meilleure amie, sur sa capacité à analyser son adversaire en plein affrontement. Bra était aussi fine stratège que son père dans un combat, et tout comme lui, elle ne réfléchissait pas assez sur les capacités de son adversaire pendant l'affrontement, ce qui amenait certain désagrément quand il les sous-estimait un peu trop. Elle sentit soudainement trois énergies près de la porte, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, tout comme Bra et restèrent dans la même position.

\- Tiens, par rapport à la taille que peux-tu me dire ? Questionna la plus âgé.

\- Euh… Elle réfléchit quelques instants, sourcils froncés. La taille n'est pas proportionnelle avec le reste du corps. Quand je les avait frappé, cela n'était pas aussi solide que cela aurait dû être.

\- Ils ont tout de même une impressionnante résistance aux coups. Ajouta Abigaël en baillant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

\- L'intelligence. Ils arrivaient à anticiper certains de mes coups. Grogna-t-elle en se souvenant que cela l'avait un instant déstabilisé et comme Abigaël, elle avait bien failli se retrouver dans sa bouche.

\- Tout comme les humains, il y en a plus intelligent que d'autres. Constata la cadette Son. On ne croirait pas qu'ils puissent être dotés d'un cerveau. Ricana Abigaël nerveusement.

\- Et pour finir, la nuque est effectivement leur seul point faible… Même quand on leur explose le haut de la tête, ils se relèvent tant qu'elle est encore intacte.

\- Yep, tu t'améliore pour analyser quand tu es en combat. Sourit la plus âgé avec fierté.

\- Je me souviens d'une chose… Chantonna Bra avec un sourire en coin, en se retournant sur le dos, appuyé sur un bras.

Abigaël ouvrit son œil droit pour regarder sa meilleure amie en sentant l'amusement dans sa voix, elle ouvrit le second, puis fronça les sourcils en la voyant se pencher en agrandissant son rictus.

\- Il a failli te croquer. Railla la plus jeune.

\- C'était répugnant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un bon bain. Grimaça-t-elle en se redressant en position assise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la bave sur moi.

\- Beurk. Grimaça à son tour la fille de Végéta. Bien contente de ne pas être à ta place.

\- En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas pu sauver un des Soldats. Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère, envers elle-même.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, on ne peut malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde…

\- Je sais. Soupira-t-elle. D'ailleurs, leurs dents sont émoussées et ils ne mâchent pas mais avale tout directement.

\- Comme des serpents. Constata Bra en baissant les yeux.

\- Mouais.

Elles avaient vraiment besoin d'avoir des réponses sur ces Humanoïdes. Si elles devaient rester ici encore des semaines, voire des mois. Elles deviendront probablement folles avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elles. Abigaël se souvient alors des énergies qu'elle avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Vous comptez rester là à nous écouter toute la nuit, ou vous avez enfin décidé de répondre à nos questions ? Demanda la plus âgé en levant les yeux sur les barreaux, puis le mur.

Un grand blond apparut derrière les barreaux. Abigaël le reconnut en étant Erwin. Puis, un plus petit, que Bra avait entendu être appelé Livaï. Et enfin, une femme à lunettes qu'aucune des demi-Sayenjins n'avaient rencontré ou juste aperçu. Elle affichait un grand sourire contrairement au deux autres, qui avait beau paraître impassible mais qui étaient tendus comme des arcs.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'on était là ? Attaqua directement Livaï.

Abigaël leva un sourcil n'aimant pas son ton qui était pourtant calme. Bizarrement, elle voyait une tout autre personne à la place du plus âgé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de notre côté ? Questionna Hanji en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Vous croyiez qu'on est du côté des Titans ? Demanda Bra en haussant les sourcils.

\- Laissez-moi éclaircir une chose avec vous. Soupira Abigaël en se levant. Si on était avec les monstres que vous appelez Titans. Continua-t-elle en s'avançant, elle caressa doucement les barreaux d'un doigt, comme si c'était un chat. On serait déjà à l'extérieur en train de massacrer la population. Ce n'est pas ces misérables barreaux qui pourraient nous retenir. Sourit-elle.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle perdit son sourire en enroulant son doigt autour d'un des barreaux en fer et le tordit sans forcer. Les présents cillèrent légèrement à ce geste. Elle leva les yeux du barreau tordu.

Erwin et Livaï ne purent détournaient les yeux de celui-ci et elle put soudainement sentir l'excitation de la femme à leur côté, qui avait les yeux bleus pétillant d'émerveillement et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Donc oui. Reprit-elle avec un sourire en regardant les deux hommes. On peut dire que l'on est de votre côté.

Abigaël et Erwin s'affrontèrent du regard. Le Major ne vit aucun mensonge dans ses yeux incroyablement noir comme la nuit, juste de la sincérité. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il sortit une clef de sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. La fille de Goku se recula d'un pas quand il ouvrit la porte. Elle le regarda avec méfiance et Bra se leva du lit, prête à l'attaque.

\- On va faire un marché. Engagea-t-il en les regardant tour à tour, elles attendirent avec curiosité. Vous nous dîtes tout ce qu'on veut savoir et on répondra à toutes vos questions.

Les demi-Sayenjins se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, sous les yeux suspicieux de Livaï et impatient d'Hanji. La cadette Briefs hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Abigaël se retourna vers les haut-gradés.

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle. Mais si vous tentez quoi que ce soit vous le regretterez amèrement. Menaça-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment de notre côté, je n'y vois aucune raison. Répliqua le Commandant du bataillon d'exploration, sans se démonter pour un sou.

Erwin se détourna et après une légère hésitation, Abigaël le suivit, puis Bra. Hanji ferma la marche en se retenant avec difficulté de poser toutes les questions qu'elle avait déjà en tête. Livaï à ses côtés, observait les jeunes femmes sans faire attention à sa camarade d'arme.

Abigaël était un peu plus grande que son amie, mais pas de beaucoup, et avait un peu plus de forme que cette Bra. Sa chevelure formait une belle cascade de boucle, lui arrivant un peu avant le milieu de son dos et elle était aussi noir que celle d'un corbeau. Elles étaient vraiment habillées bizarrement. Il pouvait mieux les observer maintenant et ne se fit pas prier.

Abigaël portait seulement un débardeur noir sans manche, entaillé à plusieurs endroits et comme… Brûlé ? elle portait plusieurs bracelets en or à ses poignets et il put apercevoir une chaîne en argent à son cou. Sa taille était encerclée par une ceinture de la même couleur, avec les deux extrémités pendant du côté droit et elle aussi était abîmé. Son pantalon était tout aussi noir que son haut et lui faisait comme une seconde peau. Le bas de son pantalon disparaissaient dans des hautes bottes noires, qui montait jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets, et ayant des trous ici et là.

Quant à Bra, elle portait une combinaison noire qui moulait tout autant son corps, que son amie ainsi que déchiré au niveau de ses côtes, dos et jambe. Celle-ci disparaissait dans des bottes blanches qui s'arrêtaient, comme celle de sa meilleure amie, au milieu de ses mollets et qui était tâché de noir et de poussière.

Au contraire de sa meilleure amie, elle portait des gants blancs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses avant-bras. Tout comme ses bottes, étaient troués et tâché à plusieurs endroit. Ses cheveux ébènes comme Abigaël, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, et il pouvait deviner qu'ils lui arrivaient au moins jusqu'aux épaules.

Comment deux gamines aussi jeunes pouvaient tuer des Titans ? Elles semblaient pas aussi forte mais plutôt fragile et qui, sans qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, se devaient d'être protégés. Au premier abord, elles n'avait pas l'allure de combattantes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient bien leur dire ? Il n'avait en aucun cas changé d'avis sur les plus jeunes, mais il voulait tout de même savoir.

Abigaël et Bra étaient surprise du bâtiment qu'elle traversait, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu observer comme elles le voulait, leurs pensées étant trop préoccupés par leur arrivé impromptu et ce monde rempli de terreur. Les immeubles avaient beau être ancien, ils étaient tout de même assez bien entretenu. Ce n'était peut-être pas un hôtel 4*, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait dehors, elles comprenaient tout à fait que les moyens devaient être assez diminué.

Les cinq combattants entrèrent dans le bureau du plus haut gradé, après quelques minutes de marche. Un grand bureau se trouvait devant une vitre, qui donnait sur la cour centrale. Des tonnes de papiers s'y trouvait ainsi que des dossiers sur le côté et un ouvert devant la chaise. Une longue table se trouvait à leurs gauches où pouvait s'y installé une dizaine de personne au moins.

Le major prit place en bout de table, il croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus, fixant les deux jeunes femmes. Livaï se plaça à sa droite, il posa son bras sur le haut de sa chaise et croisa ses jambes en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Hanji était à sa gauche et les regarda avec interrogation et impatience, et elle ne pouvait plus se retenir de sautiller sur sa chaise.

Abigaël se plaça à l'autre bout de la table, face à Erwin. Elle croisa les bras, l'air très détendu et avec un sourire en coin. Bra se plaça à sa droite dans le même alignement que le Caporal-Chef. La fille de Végéta croisa ses bras et son visage se ferma instantanément, laissant voir seulement que méfiance et soupçon.

Un silence ce fit, personne n'osant le briser et se contentant de se jauger du regard. Surtout Erwin et Abigaël. Aucun n'était impressionné par l'autre et ils se le faisaient bien comprendre. Les autres présents le sentirent et Livaï commença à vraiment perdre patience.

\- Alors dites-nous tout. Ordonna-t-il en défiant Abigaël et Bra de ses yeux ténèbres.

\- On ne reçoit pas d'ordre. Répliqua brusquement Bra.

\- Elle a du caractère la petite. Ricana la scientifique, elle allait bien lui plaire cette Bra.

\- Je ne suis pas petite. Grogna-t-elle en la fixant durement.

\- Désolé, désolé. Rigola-t-elle en secouant les mains devant elle, non offusquée par son ton polaire.

\- Pour répondre à votre question et comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, on vient d'une sorte de monde parallèle. Intervient Abigaël avant que cela ne dégénère avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment avez-vous été envoyé ici ? Demanda le Commandant du Bataillon, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lors d'un entraînement, nos pères et nous avons envoyé une vague déferlante. C'est sûrement la trop grande puissance dégagé qui a ouvert une sorte de brèche espace-temps. Expliqua Abigaël, baissant le regard, pensive. C'est juste une supposition mais on n'a pas d'autres idées du pourquoi du comment.

\- C'est quoi une vague déferlante ? Demanda la fondue des Titans avec les yeux avides de réponses.

\- C'est l'énergie qui circule en nous et que l'on appelle 'une aura'. On est capable de la faire ressortir de nos corps. Expliqua à son tour Bra.

\- Pouvez-vous nous montrer ? Demanda Livaï, perplexe à cette explication.

Abigaël décroisa les bras et ouvrit sa main droite, paume vers le plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes où les regards étaient rivés sur sa main, quelques éclairs bleutés apparurent au creux de celle-ci. Hanji se leva et s'approcha sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, subjugué par cette boule d'aura. La scientifique se pencha par-dessus la table et fixa intensément sa main.

Les éclairs continuèrent puis une petite sphère bleue se forma, bleu comme l'océan. Elle grandissait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à devenir aussi grosse qu'une pomme. La lumière se refléta sur les lunettes ronde de la plus âgé, celle-ci était totalement fascinée par la boule d'énergie, ne pouvant réfléchir à autre chose tellement que c'était magnifique. Comment faisait-elle cela ? Aucune trace d'artifice. Aucune comédie. Cette énergie céruléenne qui caressait sa peau et éblouissait ses yeux, sortait bel et bien de sa main.

Erwin et Livaï étaient stupéfaits et ne pouvaient enlever leurs masque de surprise sur leurs visages. Ils ne l'avaient vu que de loin. Ils avaient pensés à des effets d'optique ou autre chose qui pourrait expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu. Seulement, la vérité était belle et bien là. Cette énergie était réelle et non de leur imagination. Abigaël leur avait dit la vérité. Hanji était si subjuguée par l'énergie, qu'elle approcha lentement sa main de celle-ci.

\- Faîtes pas ça. Prévint sèchement la fille de Goku en faisant disparaître la sphère bleuté, faisant sursauter Hanji et lui fit reprendre brutalement ses esprits. C'est de l'énergie pure, elle est aussi brûlante que le soleil. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est… Formidable ! S'écria Hanji en reprenant l'usage de la parole, faisant sursauter les demi-Sayenjins à son tour. Comment vous faîtes ? Cela ne vous fait pas mal ? Cela vous fatigue ? C'est comme cela que vous flottez dans les airs ? Combien de personne de… ?

\- Tu vas la fermer quatre eux. La coupa brutalement Livaï dans ses questions. Comment tu veux qu'elles te répondent si tu enchaînes toutes tes putains de questions à cette allure ? Demanda-t-il avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle à Abigaël. Mais c'est tellement impressionnant, je suis une scientifique et tout ça, me remplit de question.

\- Je comprends. Sourit la jeune femme, Bra se retint de faire de même. Mais tout ça ne relève pas du scientifique. C'est dans nos gènes.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Erwin, en jetant un coup d'œil à Hanji qui s'installa à côté d'Abigaël, la tête posée sur ses doigt croisés sous son menton.

\- … On n'est pas à… 100% terrienne. Leur révéla-t-elle avec un léger temps d'hésitation.

\- Vous voulez dire… Comme à moitié… Extraterrestre ? Demanda la folle des Titans, avec les yeux ronds.

\- Oui. Nos pères sont des Sayenjins. Révéla la fille de Végéta. Ils viennent de la planète Végéta qui est loin de cette galaxie, mais c'est une longue histoire et sans importance.

\- C'est donc de là que vienne vos pouvoirs. Comprit le Commandant Erwin.

\- Pas tout à fait. Objecta la noiraude, les faisant froncer les sourcils. Les amis de mon père peuvent aussi le faire mais après beaucoup d'entraînements. Cependant, nous, on a pu y arriver presque instinctivement grâce à nos origines. Notre force, notre vitesse et même voler, viennent plus de nos gènes et on les forges avec des entraînements.

\- Il y en a beaucoup comme vous ? Demanda Livaï en reprenant son visage impassible.

\- En pur Sayenjin, il y a mon père, celui d'Abigaël et le petit frère de mon père. À moitié Sayenjin, on est 6. Nous et nos frères. Et la nièce de Bi' qui est un quart Sayenjin.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda prudemment la fondue des Titans.

\- Ils sont morts lors de l'explosion de la planète orchestré par un Tyran du nom de Frieza. Révéla froidement la fille de Goku.

\- Donc vous nous dites que chez vous, il y a d'autre vie dans d'autre univers ? Demanda Hanji avec ébahissement.

\- Oui. Il y a en tout 4 Galaxies qui portent le nom des points cardinaux.

Abigaël omit volontairement d'évoquer les dieux. Elle ne voulait pas passer des heures à les convaincre qu'ils existaient bel et bien. Il y avait très probablement des limites à ce qu'ils pouvaient croire, et elle les comprenait.

\- … Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Intervint soudainement Livaï.

Brisant ce silence qui s'était installé suite à ses révélations. Ils tentaient tous tant bien que mal de digérer. Ils leur faudrait un moment, mais l'honnêteté de leurs réponses leurs donner aucune proie au doute, ni la sincérité dans leurs yeux.

\- Comment tu as su qu'on était à la porte ? S'expliqua-t-il devant l'incompréhension dans ses prunelles ténèbres.

\- On arrive à percevoir et détecter les auras. C'est aussi possible à force d'entraînement. Ça m'a été facile avec vous comme vous étiez proche et seulement 3.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea le Major.

\- Parce qu'étant des simples humains vous avez une faible énergie, donc difficile à la reconnaître au milieu d'une vingtaine de personne. Expliqua la fille de Végéta. Avec nos proches, c'est extrêmement aisé car leur aura et plus facilement détectable, vu qu'à force d'entraînement l'énergie devint plus forte et on a l'habitude de les ressentir. Mais on peut aussi la baisser à son maximum pour se rendre indétectable.

Un silence s'installa les laissant digérer les nouvelles révélations. Leurs yeux s'étaient posés sur un point fixe quelque part dans la pièce, signe qu'ils réfléchissaient et qu'ils commençaient à comprendre, et à accepter cette dure réalité.

\- Est-ce que vous avez senti quelque chose lorsque vous avez affronté les Titans ? Demanda Livaï, reprenant un sérieux tout autre et tous le sentirent. Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

\- J'ai senti une faible pointe d'énergie mais je ne sais pas si cela vient directement du Titan. Comme Bra vient de vous le dire, on ne connait rien de ce monde donc les énergies peuvent se confondre. Leur avoua Abigaël en se souvenant de ses confrontations. À moins que vous ayez une explication ? Interrogea Abigaël en ayant aperçu le coup d'œil que les 3 plus âgés s'étaient lancés.

\- Je suppose que c'est à votre tour d'avoir des réponses. Leur dit calmement le plus haut gradé des 3 en se redressant sur son siège. On a découvert très récemment… Que certains Humains pouvaient se transformer en Titans. Avoua-t-il.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent. Elles s'y attendaient un peu, mais avoir la confirmation leur faisait drôle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Abigaël en le regardant.

\- On n'en sait rien. Soupira Erwin en croisant ses bras. Les Titans que vous avaient affrontés sont sûrement des humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Il n'y avait aucune brèche dans les murs. Répondit-il.

\- Des Humains qui veulent détruire l'humanité ? Quelle nouveauté. Ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Bra avec un rictus cynique.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des Titans qui ne sont pas des humains ? Demanda Abigaël, après avoir donné un léger coup de coude à sa meilleure amie.

\- On le suppose.

\- En quel année nous sommes ? Demanda subitement la fille de Goku.

\- En 850. Leur révéla Erwin.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas un bon dans le temps. Souffla Bra avec les yeux ronds et haussant les sourcils.

\- Un bon dans le temps ? De quelle année vous venez ? Demanda le Caporal-chef.

\- De 2017.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Hanji en se levant, abasourdis. Vous venez du Futur ? Ce qui veut dire que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour tuer les Titans !

\- C'est un monde parallèle ici. Lui rappela Bra, ce qui calma la scientifique. S'il y aurait eu des Titans, nos livres d'histoire en parlerait et ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Les seules Titans que l'on connaisse c'est dans les histoires des Dieux Grecs. Leur dit Abigaël en se remémorant ses cours du Lycée et qu'elle adorait.

\- Donc vous venez du Futur d'un monde parallèle. Vous êtes des Sayenjins, à moitié du moins. Et vous êtes arrivés ici à cause de la puissance d'une… Vague déferlante lors d'un entraînement, avec vos pères Sayenjins. Hésita un instant Erwin.

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça la fille de Végéta.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez-nous dire sur eux ? Demanda la fille de Goku, elle vit les yeux d'Hanji s'illuminait d'une étrange lueur.

\- Vous voulez tous savoir ?

\- L'essentiel du moins. Ajouta rapidement Bra, en sentant qu'elles allaient y passer des heures sinon, et elle eut raison.

Erwin et Livaï se jetèrent un coup d'œil, ils se retinrent difficilement de ne pas se lever, n'ayant pas encore totalement confiance aux jeunes femmes. Hanji commença à leur raconter les résultats de ses études sur les Titans, tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué, appris. Même si Abigaël aimait travaillait énormément avec Bulma dans son laboratoire, les explications ne tardèrent pas à l'ennuyer prodigieusement.

\- Les Titans, c'est…

Un léger ronflement s'éleva dans la salle. Hanji tourna les yeux et s'interrompit. Bra soupira. Abigaël avait son bras gauche plié vers elle et sa tête posé dessus, alors que son droit était allongé de tout son long, elle dormait, sereinement et paisiblement. Livaï et Erwin la regardèrent, perplexe. Elle voulait des réponses et elle s'endormait ? Enfin, cela ne devrait pas trop les surprendre pourtant. Hanji était partie beaucoup trop loin dans ses explications. Bra ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration et sans que qui que ce soit ne s'y attendent, elle envoya un violent coup de poing derrière la tête de sa meilleure amie, qui se releva instantanément.

\- J'arrive Maman ! S'écria-t-elle encore dans les vapes, des cernes sous les yeux et sa joue rouge.

La cadette Son bailla en se tournant vers Bra, puis elle ressentit une douleur à la tête et à la nuque. Elle se frotta l'arrière de son crâne avec une légère grimace. Puis, en voyant le poing serré de sa meilleure amie, elle comprit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends d'me frapper ? Demanda-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher un second bâillement, la faisant avoir les larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- On veut savoir pour les Titans et toi, tu dors ? S'exaspéra la plus jeune. Tu me désespère. Soupira la cadette Brief.

\- Raah c'est bon. Râla Abigaël, en s'essuyant ses yeux. En fait, je suis désolé mais je m'en fiche. Avoua-t-elle en se levant et étira ses bras et fit craquer sa nuque, c'était pas confortable les tables. Ce qu'on a juste besoin de savoir en fin de compte, c'est leur point faible et on le sait donc… Allons éliminer des Titans. Déclara-t-elle avec toute la détermination qu'elle était capable en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

\- Et pour rentrer, comment on fait ? Se demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- On réfléchira à ça quand on aura le temps. Eloigna Abigaël en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, ils sont sûrement déjà en train de chercher un moyen pour nous ramener. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- On a du boulot en tout cas. Soupira Bra en se levant à son tour. Abigaël hocha la tête.

Hanji sourit en les regardant. La scientifique n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. savait qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Elles étaient peut-être leur sauveuse finalement. Hanji devrait bientôt sérieusement réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait une fois tous les Titans disparus, ce qui la déprimait fortement.

Livaï les fixa avec attention. Elles avaient l'air vraiment de leur côté et déterminé à en finir avec les Humanoides qui les menaçaient depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Cependant, il restait tout de même sceptique et méfiant vis-à-vis d'elles.

Erwin était tout aussi pensif et restait, étrangement, moins soupçonnant que son bras droit. Il avait vu la lueur de volonté dans leurs yeux noirs. Il pouvait leur faire confiance, est-ce qu'ils avaient le choix, de toute manière ? Elles pouvaient éliminer les Titans, pourquoi refuser leurs aides ? Et puis, vu ce qu'elles leur avaient révélé, ils n'arriveraient jamais à les éliminer.

\- Bon, on doit se rendre à l'extérieur pour vérifier pour leurs énergies. Déclara la fille de Végéta, brisant le silence.

\- On vous accompagnera. Déclara Erwin.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne pourra pas vous protéger. Répliqua Abigaël.

\- On n'a pas besoin que vous nous protégiez, on s'est défendu pendant des années contre des Titans. Répliqua Livaï, en appréciant guère son insinuation qu'ils étaient faibles.

\- Comme vous voulez. Soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pour l'instant, il se fait tard. Intervint Erwin en regardant la nuit qui commençait à tomber par sa fenêtre. Il est temps d'aller manger et de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase sous la surprise. Abigaël était devant la porte en un battement de cil et l'avait ouverte. Les soldats savaient une chose en la voyant faire. Ils ne s'y habitueront sans doute jamais, à leur capacité.

\- Bonne idée ! S'extasia la jeune femme, sous leurs regards éberlués et le roulement de yeux de Bra. Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?... Allez ! Les pressa-t-elle en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience, avec presque de la bave au bord des lèvres.

Les hauts gradés secouèrent la tête pour se reprendre et se levèrent. Erwin prit la tête de la marche, suivit des autres et prirent la direction du réfectoire où Abigaël sautillait en pensant à son estomac vide. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, alors que cela devait faire probablement qu'une demi-journée. Beaucoup trop long pour elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis leur arrivée dans le réfectoire, un silence de réflexion et de doute s'était installé à la table du jeune Eren, qui se composait de Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sacha et Connie. Seule les soupirs d'extase de Sacha le brisait tandis qu'elle mangeait ses fameuses patates, et les discussions animées autour d'eux, qui parlait des exploits des deux étranges arrivantes. Personne n'avait entièrement digéré l'arrivée d'Abigaël et de Bra et surtout ce qu'elles avaient faites. C'était tout bonnement surréaliste. Comment des gamines pouvaient venir à bout de Titans aussi facilement ? Qui elles étaient ? D'où venaient-elles ?

Les soldats se doutaient que leurs supérieurs devaient déjà être en sérieuse discussion avec les jeunes femmes. Ils appréhendaient ce qu'ils apprendraient. Si les hauts-gradés leur en parlaient évidemment, ce qui n'était pas aussi sûrs. Eren ne savait pas quoi penser sur elles. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'il devait lui faire confiance mais après tout, elle avait quand même sauvé Armin, il lui en était reconnaissant et avait une dette envers elle.

\- Vous pensez quoi d'elles ? Demanda soudainement Connie, en avalant sa bouché de viande.

\- Elles sont mignonnes. Sourit Jean.

\- Sérieusement. Soupira Connie.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité, c'est loin d'être des laidrons. Se défendit-il.

\- On peut leur faire confiance. Intervint Armin avec certitude. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Sois pas aussi naïf mon pauvre Armin. Soupira Jean. Peut-être que c'est pour mieux nous manipulait. Elle nous sauve puis nous bouffe. Rajouta Kirschtein en serrant les poings à cette idée.

\- De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus tant qu'Erwin n'est pas… Commença le semi-Titan lorsque…

La salle devint subitement silencieuse. Le groupe d'Eren se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et ils furent tous surpris de voir Erwin, Livaï et Hanji accompagnaient par les jeunes femmes venues de nulle part. Les soldats les regardèrent avec crainte, méfiance et curiosité.

Abigaël et Bra regardèrent autour d'elle avec intérêt et tout autant curieuse qu'ils l'étaient. Elles qui n'étaient pas si sociable qu'on pouvait le croire, cela sera difficile de se trouvait au milieu de tant de personne qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. L'amie de celle qui avait sauvé Armin, chuchota quelque chose à celle-ci et la plus âgé pouffa. Les yeux d'Abigaël croisèrent les siens et ils se fixèrent longuement.

\- Venez. Entendit-il de la part d'Erwin, brisant leur contact silencieux.

Le Major se dirigea vers où se trouvait la nourriture, ignorant dignement les regards interrogateurs autour d'eux, voulant absolument des réponses.

Abigaël se servit une assiette de chaque chose qui s'y trouvait. Erwin l'avait prévenue des problèmes de nourriture liée à l'apparition des Titans. Elle s'en était bien douté avant qu'il ne lui dise, elle retient un soupir alors qu'elle prit le nécessaire qui pouvait subvenir à son corps, même si cela était loin d'être suffisant pour des demi-Sayenjins. Elles devaient se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- En tout cas, ils ont l'air de leur faire confiance. Chuchota Connie en regardant la table des supérieurs où ils s'étaient installés.

\- Le Caporal est assez méfiant cela dit. Remarqua Jean.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? Demanda Sacha la bouche pleine.

\- Avale avant de parler. Grogna Jean en la regardant.

\- Moi, je dis qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il ne soit plus le plus fort de l'humanité. Intervient Mikasa avec sarcasme, ce qu'ils pouvaient aisément sentir sans aucun problème.

Ils avaient bien remarqués le ressenti de la Soldat vis-à-vis de leur supérieur, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était produit au tribunal. Les avis concernant le plus petit avaient toujours été mitigés, pour ceux qui le connaissait de près ou de loin. Sois on l'appréciait, soit on le haïssaient, mais tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de le respecter qu'importe le ressenti. Sans préavis, Armin se leva, surprenant les présents de la tablée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Eren.

\- Je vais aller les remercier, c'est grâce à elles que je suis encore avec vous.

\- J'viens avec toi. Déclara Eren en se levant, suivit de Mikasa sans surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ce n'est pas aussi bon que les plats de maman, mais c'est mangeable. Constata-t-elle la bouche pleine et sans vouloir être vexante.

\- Vous êtes dégoûtante. Grogna Livaï avec la mâchoire crispée.

\- Toujours aussi maniaque. Rigola Hanji se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Dîtes-moi pourquoi les Titans mangent des humains ? Demanda la fille de Goku en finissant son assiette.

\- Hanji te l'a dit mais t'étais beaucoup trop occupé à pioncer. Soupira la plus jeune. Ils ne mangent pas des humains car ils en ont pas besoin mais juste pour le plaisir. Expliqua-t-elle de nouveau avec la mâchoire contractée et les poings serrés.

La fille de Goku s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque trois jeunes recrues se postèrent devant eux, en faisant le salut Militaire, le visage sans émotion particulière, sauf dans leurs yeux en les regardant. Les demi-Sayenjins reconnurent celui qu'elles avaient aidé dans les mains du Titan, qui ressemblait à une femme. Celui à sa gauche qui avait été attaché au poteau dans la grande salle. Et la dernière qui accompagnée les autres et qui était douée avec ses armes.

\- Repos. Ordonna calmement Erwin. Ils s'exécutèrent et prirent une position décontractée mais sans trop l'être. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je voulais simplement les remercier. Déclara Armin en regardant Abigaël et Bra. Sans vous, je ne serais plus de ce monde et j'ai une immense dette envers vous. Sourit-il avec timidité.

\- Ce n'est rien, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui. Balaya Abigaël en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Et pour ta dette, reste en vie et ça sera bien suffisant.

\- Merci quand même. Dit-il en se penchant, dos droit en signe de respect, puis se redressant.

\- Je voulais aussi vous merci pour avoir sauvé mon meilleur ami. Ajouta à son tour Eren.

\- Ne nous remerciait pas, c'était normal. Répondit Bra en haussant les épaules.

Abigaël observa Eren, qui se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise devant son regard intense de concentration. Son aura était très différente de celle des autres. Elle était plus intense et elle sut qu'il n'était pas comme ses amis. Qui était ce soldat ?

\- Hey gamin. L'appela Livaï d'un ton sec, le faisant détourner le regard des yeux noires de la jeune femme. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Annonça-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils à Eren. À partir de demain, tu feras partie du Bataillon d'exploration et sous mes ordres.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Eren, pas certain d'avoir bien compris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils prennent de décision avec ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je te préviens que je me débarrasserais de toi si tu deviens incontrôlable et je n'hésiterais pas. Menaça-t-il calmement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des demi-Sayenjins, elles regardèrent Eren qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- On vous parlera de nos deux invités demain matin, avant l'exploration qui aura lieu. Informa Erwin. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les jeunes recrus jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil aux demi-Sayenjins, puis s'éloignèrent avec toujours autant de question sur elles. La nuit allait être courte pour les soldats.

\- Pourquoi devriez-vous le tuer ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- … Parce qu'il est un semi-Titan. Avoua Hanji après un moment d'hésitation et avoir concerté Erwin du regard.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent puis posèrent leurs yeux noirs sur Eren, qui parlait avec ses amis.

\- _C'était donc ça cette sensation. Pensa Abigaël._

\- Comment il fait pour se transformer ? Demanda la fille de Goku, le soupir de Bra lui indiqua qu'on lui avait déjà révélé ce détail lorsqu'elle dormait, elle se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

\- En s'infligeant une blessure sur le corps, comme se mordre. Répondit la fondue des Titans.

\- Il ne contrôle pas entièrement son autre côté ? Demanda la plus âgé des demi-Sayenjins. C'est pour cette raison, cette menace.

\- On ne sait pas trop, il ne s'est transformé qu'une seule fois. Avoua Hanji en regardant Eren.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Eren. Il faudrait vraiment le surveiller à l'avenir. Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un allié qui pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Elle savait de quoi elle pensait. Ils continuèrent de discuter de l'extérieur des remparts et des différents bataillons, lorsque fut l'heure d'aller se reposer, après cette journée riches en émotion et rebondissement.

\- Le Caporal-chef occupe les appartements à côté de celui-ci. Expliqua Erwin en arrivant près des chambres qu'occuperaient les deux femmes pendant leur séjour. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, allez le voir.

\- J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ? Demanda ledit Caporal en croisant les bras dans un ''tsk'' ennuyé.

\- Non. Répliqua catégoriquement le Commandant.

\- Cela va aller, merci. Sourit Abigaël qui avait fini la contemplation de la chambre.

\- Très bien. Bon repos Leur souhaita-t-il avant de se diriger dans ses appartements.

Livaï ne dit rien et leur lança un regard menaçant de ses yeux gris perçant, et s'en alla à son tour.

\- Excusez-le pour son comportement exécrable. Il n'est pas si mauvais quand on le connaît. Sourit la brune.

\- Vous n'inquiétez pas, on a le même à la maison. Rigola doucement Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie, qui comprit la référence et esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Hanji avec curiosité.

\- Oh oui, je suis sûre que Livaï s'entendrait parfaitement bien avec mon père. Sourit Bra en pensant à son paternel qui commençait à lui manquer, ce que remarqua Abigaël.

\- Merci pour avoir répondu à nos questions. Sourit la fille de Goku en regardant la plus âgé pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est normale vous avez répondu aux nôtres. Bonne nuit. Souhaita le scientifique en sortant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Abigaël soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il était bien mieux que celui des cachots. C'était une chambre simple avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour se reposer. Une salle d'eau se trouvait derrière une porte en bois vieillotte qui semblait vouloir sortir de ses gonds. Et une carafe d'eau sur une table basse.

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir rentrer ? Chuchota Bra en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- J'en sais rien. Avoua Abigaël en baissant les yeux.

Bra leva les siens et regarda la pleine lune par la fenêtre, les rayons éclairant la chambre de sa lueur enchanteresse et magnifique. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une nuit, autre part que dans sa chambre ou celle de sa meilleure amie au Mont Paozu. La nuit allait être très longue.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils cherchent à moyen pour nos ramener, peut-être qu'ils sont déjà à la recherche des Dragon Ball. Continua Abigaël avec espoir.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Ils me manquent déjà. Soupira-t-elle en se tournant dos à sa meilleure amie.

\- À moi aussi. Avoua la cadette Son en s'allongeant, elle passa ses bras sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond. J'vais aller me laver et vaut mieux dormir, on a des Titans à éliminer.

\- Ok. Répondit simplement Bra.

Abigaël se leva et se coucha, une fois sa douche. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Bra. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien et les détendit. Cependant, même après ceci, elles ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire chez elles ? Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude. Elles espéraient qu'ils trouveraient un moyen pour les ramener car de leurs côtés, elles ne savaient pas comment faire. Elles ne pourraient pas reproduire la puissance de quatre vagues déferlante, même après 20 années d'entrainements.

Cela dit, elles étaient assez contentes d'être tombées dans ce monde et pas dans un monde parallèle, où la Terre serait envahie par des Sayenjins à tout va. Elles avaient du travaille si elles voulaient éliminer tous les Titans d'ici.

Cependant, elles n'étaient pas non plus n'importe qui. Elles étaient Abigaël Son et Bra Brief. Filles de Son Goku et de Végéta. Elles y arriveraient coûte que coûte et si elles devaient mourir dans ce monde, cela ne sera pas sans avoir emmener ces Humanoïdes avec elles.

Abigaël et Bra s'endormirent plus ou moins confiante. Sans savoir que cela serait plus dur à l'arrivée de certains Titans.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, la fin de ce long chapitre ^^**

 **Verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensées ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Je suis désolé d'avance pour certaines fautes de frappe, de conjugaison ou autres. C'est assez difficile de repérer ses propres fautes même avec de la relecture malheureusement.**

 **J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC de votre point de vue et que vous les appréciez ainsi.  
n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui vous gènes, ce qui pourrait vous plaire dans la suite, même des critiques, positif ou non et tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^**

 **J'espère à bientôt et passer une bonne fin de soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Bataillon d'exploration

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices ^^**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de la journée que j'ai corrigé en parallèle avec ''Gold Saint''.**

 **Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sauf Abigaël Son.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira** **et que vous passerez un agréable moment** **et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Bra se redressa et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant. Une grimace de douleur au courbature dans ses membres. Même la 'douche' de la veille ne lui avait pas fait plus de bien que ça. Entraînement plus voyage spatio-dimensionnelle ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Ses pupilles eurent du mal à s'habituer à cause de sa nuit difficile et trop courte.

\- Bah non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Grommela-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, ses derniers se posèrent sur l'horloge, accrochée au mur en face de son lit. 7H15. Mon lit me manque. Soupira-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie. La fille de Végéta rigola doucement en voyant la position de celle-ci.

Abigaël était couchée sur le ventre, au bord du lit. Son haut était relevé jusqu'au milieu de son dos et sa ceinture s'était desserrée et se tortillait. Son bras et sa jambe droite étaient en dehors du lit et touchaient le sol. Sa jambe gauche était en triangle et sa main gauche était sous sa tête. La plus âgé ronflait d'un son à peine audible et avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, d'où s'échappait sa respiration lente et tranquille.

Bra savait qu'au moindre mouvement brusque ou non, sa meilleure amie s'affalerait au sol. Enfin, il fallait déjà qu'elle arrive à la réveiller, ce qui était une autre paire de manche. Si elle-même avait hérité de l'éveil lève-tôt de son père. Abigaël avait hérité de la flemme matinale du sien. Cela était pratiquement impossible de les réveiller, mais là elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle savait comment y arriver. Cependant...

\- Debout la dedans ! S'écria la fondue des Titans en fracassant presque la porte contre le mur, interrompant Bra dans la mise à exécution de son plan.

L'effet fut immédiate. Abigaël ouvrit instantanément les yeux en sursautant violemment. La demi-Sayenjin voulut se retourner pour voir qui avait fait tout ce boucan avec cette entrée fracassante, seulement, elle glissa sur la couverture où elle s'était affalé comme un rien, la veille après sa douche. De ce fait, elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête sur la table basse dans un ''Bam'' et s'écroula par terre dans un ''Boom''.

Hanji grimaça en l'entendant gémir sous la surprise, et sûrement dû à la douleur causé par sa chute. Bra pouffa avec amusement et s'assit au bord de son lit, fixant sa meilleure amie avec raillerie. Abigaël se releva en se frottant énergiquement l'arrière de la tête, s'ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux noirs et les rendant encore plus emmêlés.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Gémit-elle avec des larmes au bords des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui vous prends d'entrée comme une malade ? Grogna-t-elle en regardant Hanji.

\- On va bientôt partir en exploration. Désolé pour ça. S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement avec un sourire contrit.

Abigaël se releva difficilement grâce au lit et bailla en remettant son haut normalement, et tenta avec ses cheveux mais elle abandonna rapidement. Son ventre gargouilla, ou plutôt grogna comme un orage, dans toute la chambre. Hanji fit des yeux ronds.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Questionna La scientifique, éberlué.

\- J'ai faim. Répondit-elle simplement en baillant de nouveau comme un hippopotame.

\- Venez, je vous emmène au réfectoire. Rigola-t-elle doucement, plus vraiment étonnée par ce que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient faire.

Abigaël se réveilla complètement au mot ''réfectoire''. Elle suivit Hanji avec l'eau à la bouche. Bra roula des yeux et les accompagna mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aussi mourrait de faim. Avec le peu qu'elles avaient mangé la veille, ainsi que très probablement aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elles seraient totalement rassasiées.

Sa presque sœur lui avait fait plusieurs fois remarquer aux entraînements, qu'elle utilisait beaucoup trop souvent son énergie et pour pas grand-chose. Là, elle devra vraiment être encore plus attentive à son corps et à son énergie, et faire davantage attention à comment elle les utiliseraient. Parce qu'à cause de la faim, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient à 100% de leur forme, même pas à la moitié à vraie dire, l'une comme l'autre. Et puis, avec tous ces ennemis qui les attendaient à l'extérieur de ses remparts, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de foncer tête baissée dans le tas, même si ça la démangeait affreusement depuis le spectacle horrible qu'elle avait du assisté la veille, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus de Senzus.

Les trois compagnons d'armes dorénavant arrivèrent quelques minutes après dans le réfectoire. Les soldats du bataillon d'exploration y étaient, habillés de leurs uniformes et prêt à partir au combat. La plupart avaient déjà terminé de manger et d'autres terminaient tranquillement leur repas.

Hanji se dirigea immédiatement en direction d'Erwin et de Livaï. Ces derniers étaient accompagnés du Major Dot Pixis. Ce dernier vit les jeunes femmes arrivaient et les détailla sans gêne de haut en bas. Ignorant même le regard glacial de la fille de Végéta lorsque celle-ci le remarqua.

Ces jeunes filles étaient vraiment jeune, elles pourraient être les siennes. Lorsqu'Erwin lui avait raconté ce qu'Abigaël et Bra leur avaient révélé, il avait un instant cru que le blond avait un peu trop abusé de la boisson, mais c'était ravisé de lui en faire la remarque en se souvenant de qui était vraiment le Major du Bataillon, et de quoi il avait été témoin à l'attaque des Humanoïdes.

Hanji s'assit à la droite d'Erwin étant donné que Livaï était à sa gauche. Abigaël se plaça à la gauche du Caporal qui avait toujours son visage blasé et Bra en face de sa meilleure amie, à la dernière place qu'il restait. Elles mangèrent rapidement, surtout Abigaël du moins, sous les yeux amusés d'Hanji, ennuyé et dégoûté de Livaï, curieux de Dot Pixis et pensif d'Erwin. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées lorsque la fille de Végéta donna une tape sur la main d'Abigaël, qui voulait lui piquer une patate.

\- Pas touche. Grogna Bra après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Mais allez, j'ai encore faim. Supplia sa meilleure amie, la bouche à moitiée pleine et faisant ses fameux yeux de chiens battus, qui marchait toujours avec son Paternel.

\- Tu avais qu'à manger moins rapidement, moi aussi j'ai faim. Répliqua la demi-Sayenjin en écartant son assiette des mains chapardeurs de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse qui ne fit pas craquer Bra pour autant.

\- Vous ne mangez plus ? Demanda Abigaël au Caporal qui fixait les soldats, il ne répondit rien et se contenta de pousser son assiette dans sa direction.

\- Merci. S'extasia-t-elle en recommençant à manger avec entrain.

Sans surprise, Abigaël finit son assiette la première mais la faim était toujours présente. Elle ne dit rien en sachant leurs difficultés concernant l'alimentaire, dû à l'apparition des Humanoïdes. Bra finit de manger peu de temps après. Abigaël ferma les yeux et se frotta le ventre.

\- Je pense tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Soupira-t-elle en regardant le plafond.

\- C'est déjà bien. Lui répondit Bra sans être vraiment convaincue.

\- Huum.

Elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Elles devraient bien tenir la journée avec l'exploration qui aurait lieu, puiser au plus profond d'elles-même si cela devait mal tourner. Certains Titans étaient peut-être faible au niveau énergie, mais tout de même plus résistant que certains, plus de point fort que d'autres. Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps durée l'expédition en générale, donc elles devaient économiser leurs forces au maximum.

\- Votre attention Soldats. Ordonna calmement Erwin en se levant, les sortants de leurs pensées.

Abigaël et Bra se redressèrent et regardèrent le haut gradé qui s'exprimait à l'assemblée. Celle-ci avait stoppé tout mouvement et arrêté tous ce qu'elle faisait, ainsi que les nombreuses discussions pour se concentrer sur les paroles de leur supérieur. Ils espéraient qu'il leur en dirait un peu plus sur les demi-Sayenjins présentes.

\- Dans 1 heure, soyez tous prêts et rendez-vous à la cour centrale pour un débriefing. On partira ensuite pour la 57ème expédition extra-muros. Déclara Erwin.

Les Soldats se levèrent, puis firent le Salut comme un seul homme et partirent pour la préparation finale. Erwin se tourna vers les nouvelles arrivantes.

\- On vous fera parvenir des vêtements pour l'expédition. Informa-t-il en dévisageant leurs vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos tenus ? Demanda Bra en plissant les yeux sur la défensive.

\- Elles sont abîmées, vous serez plus à l'aise avec des habits neufs. Répondit calmement le haut gradé.

\- Vous ressemblez à des clochardes. Exposa Livaï sans préambule et avec sarcasme.

\- On t'a demandé ton avis à toi ? Cingla la fille de Végéta d'une voix polaire, piquée au vif en le fusillant de ses yeux ténèbres.

\- D'où tu oses me tutoyer ? Je te rappel que je suis plus âgé que toi. Répliqua à son tour Livaï, qui en avait marre de sa prétention en la fusillant tout aussi glacialement.

\- Ouais et plus petit. Se moqua Bra, agressive. Et je fais ce que je veux.

\- C'est bon Bra, arrête de faire ta princesse capricieuse. Sourit Abigaël en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi ? S'étrangla-t-elle à l'intervention de sa meilleure amie. C'est lui qu'a commencé à m'insulter. L'accusa Bra en pointant le Caporal du doigt.

\- Bah franchement… Il n'a pas vraiment tort. Le défendit-elle prudemment. Je te signale que l'on ne sait pas changer depuis hier et nos vêtements ne sont pas vraiment en '' bon état''. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant la colère de la plus jeune.

\- Tu veux vraiment porter ça ? On va être ridicule. Grimaça la fille de Végéta en dévisageant leurs uniformes.

\- Moi, je les trouve stylé ces tenus. Répondit Abigaël en haussant les épaules.

\- Évidemment, même un pagne tu le trouverais stylé. Ironisa Bra.

\- Tout de suite. Répondit Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête.

Les Soldats regardèrent leurs échanges avec intérêt, elles étaient si différentes et si semblable à la fois, c'était étrange ce contraire. Ils avaient très vite cerné leurs caractères respectifs.

Abigaël était quelqu'un de plus sociable que Bra à première vue et un peu du genre je-m'en-foutisme. Néanmoins, elle restait méfiante envers ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cela se voyait parfaitement à son corps tendu malgré ses sourires amicaux. On pouvait croire qu'elle était naïve mais elle était dotée d'une grande intelligence.

Face aux Titans qu'elle avait affronté, et probablement tout autre ennemi certain, c'était encore autre chose. Abigaël s'était montrée extrêmement sérieuse, même s'ils voyaient qu'elle prenait du plaisir à les affronter et qu'elle n'avait éprouvé que du dégoût et de la colère, et non de la peur. C'était une personne qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne aux autres et les défendait en cas de nécessité.

Bra était le contraire. Elle se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde et était toujours sur la défensive, pas besoin d'être un observateur aguerrie pour le remarquer. Elle était toujours prête à l'attaque à tout moment et comme Abigaël, ils sentaient parfaitement, et bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, elle détestait que l'on s'en prenne aux autres et surtout à ceux à qui elle tenait.

Erwin et Hanji la comparait à Livaï, sauf que ce dernier ne montrait jamais aucune émotion à part l'ennui, alors qu'avec Bra, ils pouvaient voir qu'elle tenait à sa meilleure amie et ne se privait pas pour donner son désaccord et son mécontentement d'une manière, loin d'un calme Olympien. Elles feraient n'importe quoi l'une pour l'autre et pour leurs proches.

\- On essayera de vous rafistoler tout ça. Les interrompit prudemment Hanji, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la plus jeune du groupe à son tour.

\- Cela serait cool, merci. Sourit la plus âgée des demi-Sayenjins en la regardant, comprenant sa manœuvre.

\- Tsk. Renifla Bra en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Très bien, alors suivez-moi. Incita Hanji en rendant son sourire à la fille de Goku.

Abigaël se leva et Bra suivit à son tour et à contrecœur.

\- Rejoignez-nous à la cour centrale. Ordonna calmement Erwin avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

\- Oui, oui. Répondit nonchalamment Hanji en agitant sa main avant de sortir complètement.

\- Tu devrais éviter de la provoquer. Soupira Erwin en se levant.

\- Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Répliqua Livaï en roulant des yeux et se levant à son tour.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle pourrait te tuer d'une pichenette.

\- Tsk. Qu'elle essaye pour voir. Grogna le Caporal.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de voir. Lui dit Erwin en esquissant un très léger sourire.

Livaï ne répondit pas et se renfrogna davantage. C'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il avait vu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir les deux jeunes femmes en colère, sauf pour éliminer ces maudits Titans. Mais bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cette Bra lui plaisait, même si pour lui ce n'était qu'une gamine beaucoup trop gâtée. Elle avait de la répartie et il aimait bien le fait qu'elle avait du caractère et n'avait pas peur de lui.

De toute façon, comment le pourrait-elle avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Il pouvait toujours voir de la crainte et du respect dans les yeux de ses Soldats, il n'était pas le plus fort de l'humanité pour rien. Il aimait bien provoquer la plus jeune et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre totalement furieuse. Livaï se doutait qu'il n'en fallait pas vraiment beaucoup, contrairement à Abigaël. Il sentait qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de facteur pour vraiment énerver la plus âgé, sauf si cela concernait ses proches, mais il ne s'y risquerait pas plus que ça. Il était assez impatient de partir en exploration.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Non mais regarde-moi ça ! C'est hors de question que je porte ça ! S'exclama Bra en tirant sur le haut marron qu'elle portait.

\- C'est vrai que ça gêne à l'épaule. Ajouta Abigaël en étirant un peu son bras pour agrandir le vêtement., en faisant des arcs de cercles.

\- Moi je trouve que cela vous va bien. Sourit Hanji en les détaillants.

\- Faut vous nettoyer les lunettes. Grogna la fille de Végéta, la dardant d'un regard noir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Soupira sa meilleure amie en se détournant du miroir.

\- Rien. Grommela Bra, mais Abigaël ne fut pas dupe.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser 5 minutes ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant Hanji avec sérieux, celle-ci vit que c'était loin d'être une question.

\- Bien sûre. Répondit-elle dans un sourire, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- … Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Ordonna la plus âgée en croisant les bras tout en regardant sa meilleure amie, après s'être assurée que la fondue des Titans n'épiait pas leur conversation.

\- … Juste le mal du Pays… Avoua finalement Bra. Je me suis réveillait ce matin et ce n'était pas un rêve… Murmura-t-elle en fixant le ciel sans nuage.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Assura Abigaël en se plaçant aux côtés de sa meilleure amie devant le miroir.

\- Et si on ne rentrait jamais ? Chuchota la fille de Végéta, se posant plus la question à elle-même qu'à Abigaël.

\- Arrête, on rentrera. Contredit avec conviction la fille de Goku en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa cadette. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu perdes espoir où quoi que ce soit, car je te rappelle que cela ne fait qu'une journée et qu'ils sont très certainement en train de chercher les Dragon Ball en ce moment.

\- Mais tu ne penses pas que cela aurait déjà dû arriver ? Interrogea Bra. Maman a créé plusieurs radars ce qui est plus facile pour les recherches, ils auraient déjà dû nous faire revenir. Murmura la fille de Végéta.

\- À moins que l'on a encore le quota pour leurs utilisations. Pensa la cadette Son. On les a utilisé pour ramener la population lors de l'attaque d'Hildegarde. Si mes souvenirs sont bon… Réfléchit-elle intensément. Il nous faut attendre… 3 mois, si le temps passe de la même façon ici. Grimaça Abigaël.

\- 3 mois. S'étrangla la fille de Végéta. J'vais jamais tenir. Se renfrogna Bra.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne s'ennuiera pas avec ces Titans. Ne put s'empêcher de relativiser Abigaël.

\- Tu es bien trop optimiste… Soupira la plus jeune. Heureusement qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

\- Et toi, tu l'es pas assez. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vaut mieux y aller. Sourit Abigaël en reprenant sa bonne humeur.

\- Ouais allons-y. Sourit légèrement la plus jeune.

Les demi-Sayenjins sortirent de leur chambre. Hanji les attendait devant la porte et elle prit la tête de la marche. Les deux jeunes femmes perdirent leurs sourires de façade. 3 mois. Ce délai n'était pas rien mais au final, elles avaient du boulot avec les monstres à l'extérieur, ce qui était une maigre consolation vu la facilité dont elles pouvaient s'en débarrasser. Elles auraient tout de même préféré atterrir dans un monde parfait, même si elles savaient qu'elles s'ennuieraient ferme si cela aurait été le cas. Mais comme elles seraient probablement ici pendant au moins 3 mois, si les calculs étaient bons et si le temps passait de la même façon, autant aider les humains de ce monde alternatif. Et puis, maintenant qu'elles savaient qu'ils avaient besoin, elles n'avaient pas envie de les laisser se dépatouiller avec ces géants.

La scientifique et les demi-Sayenjins arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et montèrent sur l'estrade, où se trouvaient déjà les hauts gradés. Abigaël se plaça, comme toujours, à la gauche de Livaï et Bra à la gauche d'Abigaël. Ils étaient en léger retrait par rapport à Erwin qui était debout à quelques pas devant eux. Hanji se plaça à la droite de Livaï, qui ne leur jeta pas un seul regard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Soldats étaient tous réunis devant l'estrade où leurs supérieurs faisaient les discours. Il s'y trouvait seulement Erwin et Livaï pour l'instant qui les regardaient sans dire un mot.

Eren était dans ses pensées alors que ses partenaires conversaient entre eux, se donnant des explications plus farfelus les unes que les autres sur la présence des deux jeunes femmes hors du commun. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Qui étaient-elles ? D'où venaient-elles ? Pourquoi et comment étaient-elles arrivées au tribunal ? Comment faisaient-elles pour flotter dans les airs et lancer, ce qui semblait être des boules de feu ? Étaient-elles des ennemis ? Pourquoi Erwin restait là sans rien leur expliquer ? Il leva les yeux dans la direction du Major. Hanji était absente ainsi que les jeunes femmes. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin leur dire ce qui se passait, il l'espérait sincèrement.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Lui dit soudainement Mikasa, le coupant dans ses pensées.

\- Tu penses quoi de ces filles ? Demanda son ami d'enfance, sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Avoua la brune en regardant Erwin et Livaï, ce dernier avec un regard plus que noir. Erwin et Livaï ont l'air ''détendu'' ce qui semble être une bonne chose.

\- Donc tu crois qu'elles ne sont pas des ennemis ? Questionna le semi-titan.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je reste tout de même méfiante, surtout de la façon qu'elles sont apparus et ce qu'elles peuvent faire.

\- Vaut mieux attendre ce que le Major nous dira. Intervint Armin ayant suivi leurs échanges silencieusement.

\- S'il nous dit quelque chose. Grommela le semi-Titan. Ils restent toujours trop mystérieux quand c'est des choses importantes.

Armin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Hanji, Abigaël et Bra apparurent enfin. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent net dès qu'elles avaient fait leurs entrées. Elles portaient les mêmes tenus qu'eux, sauf les chaussures qui étaient les leurs, malgré que leurs bottes étaient toujours abîmé. Bra avait gardé ses gants qui semblaient plus blanc que la première fois qu'ils les avaient vu, ils trouvaient tous que cela leur allait.

Ils voyaient cependant que la plus jeune des deux jeunes femmes, était mal à l'aise de porter ces vêtements inhabituels, loin d'être comme leurs tenues respectives. Les soldats qui se trouvaient au tribunal se souvenaient parfaitement de la remarque d'Abigaël, sur cette chose appelée Carnaval. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela signifiait. Leur langage était trop éloigné du leur pour qu'ils comprennent.

Abigaël et Bra prirent place près d'Erwin et de Livaï. La première avait les mains dans le dos et regardait les Soldats avec curiosité et intrigue. Quant à la seconde, elle avait les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et regardait aussi les combattants avec un visage impassible et froid.

\- Membre du bataillon d'exploration. Intima-t-il, stoppant tous les murmures dans la cour. Comme vous le savez, nous partons à l'extérieur des murs, alors restez prudents. Je tenais à vous réunir ici pour vous présenter les deux jeunes femmes qui sont arrivées la veille d'une façon, pour le moins… Surprenante.

Erwin s'interrompit un instant en fixant toute l'assistance, qui restait attentive et buvez complètement ses paroles. Attendant avec impatience les explications.

\- Abigaël et Bra viennent du futur. Reprit-t-il et sans surprise, des murmures et des commentaires ne tardèrent pas à fuser à cette révélation. Écoutez-moi. Ordonna Erwin d'une voix plus forte qui les fit se stopper net. Dans le futur, il n'y a plus aucune trace de Titan, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'existent plus, que les Humains ont gagné cette guerre.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils et Bra plissa les yeux. Elles se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, perplexe à cette déclaration, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elles leur avaient révélé, alors pourquoi ? Puis, elles comprirent en voyant les yeux remplis d'espoir des combattants devant elles. Certains doutaient de leurs victoires et qu'ils puissent un jour gagner cette bataille. C'était pour ne pas qu'ils perdent espoir de gagner contre ses affreux Humanoïdes.

D'un côté, elles étaient touchées qu'il leur fasse confiance, mais elles étaient aussi inquiètes car elle ne savait pas elle-même l'issue de cette guerre. Certes, elles étaient des demi-Sayenjins mais elles n'étaient pas des Dieux, elles ne pourront malheureusement, peut-être pas sauver tout le monde non plus, surtout s'ils partaient aussi nombreux à cette expédition. Elles feront le nécessaire évidemment, mais elles auraient voulu éviter qu'ils les accompagnes pour éviter des morts. Même s'ils combattaient depuis toujours et qu'ils étaient peut-être moins faible qu'elles l'avaient pensé, ils restaient pas moins des mortels, moins résistant et fort qu'elles l'étaient.

\- Elles ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous. Vous devez seulement savoir que l'on n'a rien à craindre d'Abigaël et de Bra. Elles ont atterri ici à cause d'une brèche temporelle et je sais. Poursuivit-t-il avant que les Soldats ne recommencent leur bavardage. Que cela peut paraître insensé mais nous vivons dans un monde insensé.

\- Alors ne soyez pas idiot. Intervint Livaï avec ennui, ce qui agaça Bra, amusa Abigaël, rouler des yeux à Hanji et un léger soupir discret d'Erwin. La cohabitation promettait en tout cas.

\- Elles vont aussi nous accompagner lors de cette expédition. Continua le Major en ignorant l'intervention de son bras droit. Si vous êtes prêt, alors allez préparer vos montures. Eren Jaeger. Appela-t-il en trouvant rapidement ce dernier des yeux. Venez nous voir dès que votre cheval est prêt. Ordonna-t-il.

Les soldats firent le Salut Militaire et se dispersèrent rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les membres du bataillon d'exploration étaient toujours sous le choc des informations reçues, certes, courtes et pas aussi explicite qu'ils l'espéraient, mais ce qui expliquait au moins le fait de comment elles avaient atterri en plein milieu de leur tribunal.

Un détail en particulier avait frappé la 104ème bridage…

 _-_ _E_ _lles ne sont pas tout à fait comme nous._

Eren était dans le même état d'esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Si elles étaient des humaines capable de se transformer en Titan, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ? Pourquoi l'avoir convoqué ?

\- J'y vais. Informa le semi-Titan à ses amis d'enfance, son cheval étant déjà prêt.

\- On vient avec toi. Déclara Armin.

\- Vous n'avez pas été convoqué. Objecta Eren.

\- Et alors ? On reste avec toi. Répliqua aussitôt Mikasa.

\- Ne vous plaignez pas, s'ils vous remballent. Soupira le brun, il était trop impatient d'avoir des réponses pour se disputer avec Armin et Mikasa.

Ils prirent la route des appartements d'Erwin avec appréhension, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de leurs compagnons d'arme.

\- De quoi veut-il te parler à ton avis ? Demanda le blond à Eren.

\- Sûrement de ma capacité à me transformer, et du fait que le Caporal-chef me tuera si jamais je perds le contrôle.

\- Qu'il essaye tient. Grogna légèrement Mikasa en serrant les poings.

\- Et il aura raison. Intervint Eren, faisant stopper subitement ses amis d'enfance, il se retourna pour leur faire face. Imaginez que je vous blesse ou même pire ? Jamais, je ne pourrais me regarder en face si cela arrivait.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais, j'en suis convaincu. Sourit Armin en s'avançant. Tu nous as protégé avec ce boulet de canon, j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en personne d'autres.

\- Je te protégerais quoi qu'il en coûte. Ajouta Mikasa en se postant aux côtés d'Armin.

\- On verra bien. Soupira le semi-Titan en reprenant sa marche, sachant que cela servirait à rien de discuter avec eux maintenant.

Les amis d'enfance arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau d'Erwin. Eren frappa à la porte après une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Entrez. Intima la voix posée mais autoritaire du Major à travers la grande porte.

Ils se regardèrent et entrèrent. Erwin était dos à eux et face à la fenêtre, regardant les Soldats se préparaient en contre-bas. Livaï était assis paresseusement sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau et sa jambe droite sur la gauche, tourné face à la porte. Sa tête était posait sur sa main gauche avec son air blasé au visage. Hanji était assise sur le seul canapé du bureau, sa tête posée sur sa main droite, le coude sur l'accoudoir. Abigaël était en tailleur sur la table, son coude gauche posé sur sa jambe gauche et sa main droite jouant avec une chaîne en argent autour de son cou, les yeux dans le vague. Bra était posté debout à ses côtés et appuyé contre la table, bras croisés et fusillait Livaï de ses yeux noirs, qu'il lui rendit en le sentant.

Les nouvelles recrues se sentirent mal à l'aise à cette ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, ils avaient l'impression d'étouffé.

\- Armin Arlert et Mikasa Ackerman. S'éleva la voix du plus haut-gradé, brisant le silence gênant pour les plus jeunes en se retournant pour les regarder. Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir convoqué.

\- On sait, mais on estime avoir le droit d'avoir quelques explications. Ne se démonta pas la combattante qui valait cent Soldats.

\- Depuis quand les hauts gradés ont-ils des comptes à rendre aux subordonnés ? Questionna sombrement Livaï.

\- Depuis que l'on doit être aux côtés de personnes qui peuvent éliminer des Titans aussi facilement, et qui sont arrivées d'une façon 'Surprenante'. Répliqua l'Asiatique d'un ton étrangement calme en reprenant le terme du Major, face au Caporal.

Bra eut un sourire narquois en regardant Livaï, qui plissa les yeux avec mécontentement. Elle aimait bien cette fille et son répondant. Elle sentait que ce qui énervait le plus le Soldat, c'était que la plus jeune avait parlé sans aucune émotion. Ce fait énervait toujours Bra plus que de raison, qui trouvait ces personnes énervantes au-delà des mots. Abigaël était amusée, elle aimait assister aux disputes, surtout quand c'était deux personnes qui défendaient avec rage leurs opinions et convictions.

\- Tu devrais faire attention. Prévint le supérieur n'aimant pas son ton. Comment pourrais-tu protéger le Gamin si tu ne fais plus partie du bataillon d'exploration ? Menaça Livaï.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas le risque de me congédier étant donné que je suis la meilleure de mon escouade. Répliqua-t-elle d''une voix sereine et sûre d'elle avec une légère pointe de provocation, bien qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.

\- Très bien, restez si vous le voulez. Intervient Erwin, n'ayant pas le temps, ni l'envie d'assister à une dispute. Pour faire rapide : Abigaël et Bra viennent d'une autre époque et d'un autre monde. Elles ne sont qu'à moitié-humaines. Leurs pères sont des Sayenjins, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Raconta rapidement le plus âgé.

Les jeunes recrues fixèrent les deux jeunes femmes, sans plus savoir quoi penser. Aucune de leurs questions n'étaient vraiment résolus, bien au contraire. Des Sayenjins ? À moitié-humaine ? Autre monde ? Abigaël fit un sourire gêné, tandis que Bra ne fit aucun geste. C'était vraiment trop dure à avaler.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? Demanda Eren en revenant au sujet initial, gardant ses questions pour l'instant, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas tout de suite des réponses.

\- On devait te dire la raison pour laquelle Livaï t'as frappé. Répondit Hanji. C'était pour qu'ils acceptent que tu nous rejoigne. Ils devaient voir que Livaï pouvait gérer si tu perdais le contrôle.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de le frapper aussi durement ? Demanda prudemment Armin.

\- Oui. Répondit instantanément le Caporal-chef. Je devais être le plus convaincant possible. La douleur qu'il a démontré nous a permis de jouer les bonnes cartes au bon moment.

\- Tu as tout mon respect. Sourit sincèrement Erwin en tendant la main à la jeune recrue qui en fut surpris. Eren lui rendit sa poignée de main en se reprenant. Je compte sur toi pour la suite. Certifia-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Vous le pouvez, je ne vous décevrais pas. Assura-t-il avec son regard aussi déterminé que lorsqu'il s'était promis d'exterminer les Titans jusqu'au dernier.

Ils séparèrent leurs mains. Livaï se leva et s'approcha du brun, sous les yeux méfiants de l'Asiatique. Eren baissa les yeux et fut mal à l'aise du regard du Caporal sur sa personne.

\- Dis-moi, Eren… Commença-t-il d'une voix calme. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je comprends que c'était effectivement nécessaire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de servir comme un rat de laboratoire. Grimaça-t-il en imaginant plein d'Hanji autour de lui, en beaucoup moins gentille évidemment.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a quand même des limites. Intervient la fondue des Titans. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu lui as cassé une dent. Se remémora-t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Eren en levant un sourcil, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Tu… Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bon et se plaça devant lui.

Eren se recula d'un pas sous la surprise et il fit ce qu'elle lui ''demanda''. Hanji se rapprocha davantage pour étudier sa cavité buccale. Livaï et Erwin s'inclinèrent légèrement en avant. Abigaël se pencha sur le côté et Bra exécuta un pas pour s'approcher, sans quitter sa posture.

\- La dent a repoussé. S'exclama Hanji. Même en forme humaine, tu gardes les caractéristiques des Titans, c'est formidable ! S'extasia la scientifique avec les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

\- En parlant de ça… Intervint Abigaël pour la première fois depuis que les recrues étaient rentrées. On devrait peut-être y aller. Incita-t-elle en sautant du bureau. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le monde derrière ces murs. Sourit-elle avec impatience.

\- Tu as raison, ils ont assez attendu. Acquiesça Erwin en quittant son bureau.

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de près par Hanji et Livaï. Bra et Abigaël sortirent ensuite suivit d'Eren, Armin et Mikasa.

\- Dîtes-moi… Commença prudemment le génie en stratégie qu'était Armin, derrière les plus âgés.

\- Oui ? Demanda Abigaël en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'est quoi au juste... Un Sayenjin ? Demanda-t-il, la curiosité brillant dans ses iris ciel.

\- … Ils étaient un peuple de Guerriers de l'espace. Révéla Abigaël après un certain temps d'hésitation. Ils écumaient l'espace pour trouver des planètes 'potables', ils les détruisaient si elles n'étaient pas convenables. Et dans le cas contraire, ils tuaient les habitants pour la revendre aux plus offrants. C'était des êtres barbares et sans aucune pitié, ni aucun cœur avec les peuples qu'ils devaient assassiner… Siffla-t-elle avec haine envers ce peuple. Ils étaient très fiers mais avait cependant un code de l'honneur entre eux. Ils pouvaient se montrer très soudés, enfin tout dépendait dans quelle classe, ils se trouvaient évidemment.

\- Tu en parles au Passé… Fit remarquer Eren avec prudence, en sentant la haine qu'éprouver Abigaël.

\- Les Sayenjins ont été anéanti par un ennemi de Papa. Répondit la noiraude. Mon père, celui de Bra et son petit-frère, Tarble, sont les seuls encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ma mère et celle de Bra sont des Terriennes.

\- Des autres personnes savent faire ce que vous faîtes ? Sans être des Sayenjins ? Questionna Eren, rempli de curiosité et de fascination, tout en tournant dans le dernier couloir.

\- Nos proches le peuvent avec beaucoup d'années et d'entraînements, nous cela nous es venu presqu'instinctivement grâce à nos gênes.

\- Nous aussi on pourrait le faire alors. Réfléchit Armin à voix haute.

\- Je ne pense pas. Objecta Bra. Les énergies que l'on ressent venant de vous sont faibles. Intervint Bra, avec raillerie et provocation à peine voilée.

Tension à cette pique. Surtout qu'ils sentirent qu'elle était plus adressée à un certain Caporal qu'à eux, même s'il y avait de l'honnêteté. Ce dernier le comprit aisément et renifla avec dédain. Ils fallaient être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tension entre les deux combattants, ce qui consola Mikasa dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas l'apprécier. À la surprise de tous, Erwin s'arrêta soudainement et les regarda sérieusement.

\- On n'est pas si faible que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas vo… Commença la fille de Végéta.

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Mais je veux que vous n'interveniez pas si l'on croise des Titans.

\- Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Je veux vous montrer que l'on arrive à se débrouiller sans avoir des pouvoirs comme les vôtres.

\- Donc, vous voulez que l'on reste à l'écart ? Même si vous êtes en train de vous faire bouffer ? Demanda Abigaël en arquant un sourcil. Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- N'intervenaient que dans ce cas extrême. Rétorqua Erwin.

\- Comme vous voulez. Accepta Bra dans un haussement d'épaule.

Ils reprirent leurs marches. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard près des écuries, dans un silence religieux, digérant les nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient reçu. La plupart des Soldats étaient déjà à cheval et prêts à partir dans la seconde. D'autres s'approchèrent avec huit chevaux scellaient. Bra regarda les bêtes puis ceux qui les accompagnaient, puis de nouveaux les animaux.

\- C'est hors de question que je monte sur ces chevaux. Grimaça la princesse en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez donc peur de vous rétamez ou de vous cassez un ongle peut-être. Ironisa Livaï, en appuyant exagérément sur le vouvoiement.

\- Vous, je vais…Grogna la jeune femme en faisant deux pas dans sa direction.

\- On vous suis en volant, on pourra vous prévenir de l'arrivée de Titans et comme convenu, on n'interviendra quand extrême nécessité. Informa la fille de Goku.

Abigaël ne laissa à quiconque le temps de répondre qu'elle attrapa la manche de Bra et elle s'envola, sous le regard éberlué des passants qui n'avaient pas vu leurs exploits et juste entendant les rumeurs qui couraient dans la ville.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'être grochon, toi. Sourit Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Je n'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas supporter son air supérieur et arrogant. Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour le supporter. Grinça la plus jeune.

\- Demande à Tata comment elle fait pour te supporter, toi et ton père et tu auras ta réponse. Rigola la plus âgé.

\- Je ne te permets pas. S'écria Bra, vexé.

La fille de Végéta tenta de la frapper sur la tête, mais celle de Goku esquiva son poing toujours en rigolant. Bra accéléra mais Abigaël en fit de même en faisant des loopings dans les airs.

\- Tu m'énerves. Sourit Bra.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Rigola de nouveau Abigaël en se retournant pour la regarder, faisant rouler des yeux à sa meilleure amie.

Les demi-Sayenjins arrivèrent près du mur Rose et posèrent les pieds au sommet, ayant une vue immense de ce qu'il se trouvait aux alentours.

\- Comment va se passer cette expédition à ton avis ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère quand même qu'il y aura des Titans à la hauteur.

\- Bonjour. S'éleva une voix derrière elles, arrêtant la réprimande de Bra. Les demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent. Vous devez être les jeunes femmes venus de nulle part. Sourit gentiment une brune qui devait avoir la trentaine.

\- C'est nous. Cela se sait vite ici. Remarqua la fille de Goku.

\- Tous les Titans sont écartés. Informa un soldat. Préparez-vous pour l'ouverture des portes.

\- Je dois y retourner, ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Dit-elle après un léger inclinement en avant et s'éloigna.

Abigaël et Bra la regardèrent partir, puis les portes grincèrent, signe qu'elles s'ouvraient. Elles reportèrent leurs attentions sur la ville déserte devant leurs yeux, enfin presque, de leur hauteur elles pouvaient voir quelques Titans qui se baladaient tranquillement entre les maisons en ruines.

\- Allons-y ! Ordonna Erwin en poussant son cheval au galop, suivit du reste du bataillon d'exploration.

Abigaël et Bra attendirent qu'ils s'engouffrent un peu plus loin dans la ville, un certain pressentiment les traversa, cependant, elles n'arrivaient pas à définir s'il était bon ou mauvais. Elles se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et d'un commun accord silencieux, elles s'envolèrent et rejoignirent rapidement la première ligne où se trouvait Erwin. Les Soldats levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils les virent à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

\- Un Titans de 10 mètres à droite. Paniqua l'un des Soldats à l'arrière.

\- Laissons l'équipe d'assistance sans charger. Ordonna un second, yeux restant fixés droit devant lui.

Les demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent et virent deux combattants. Elles furent plus qu'impressionnées de la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient à se déplacer dans les airs, avec leurs étranges équipements aux hanches. Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de penser innocemment à Spider-Man en les voyant passer de bâtiments en bâtiments, avec aisance et rapidité. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient et cela se voyait, leur détermination à exterminer ces montres contre-nature les aidant.

Cependant, certains de leurs gestes avaient beau être assez précis, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intelligence, le Titan aurait pu s'en débarrasser. L'un des Soldats rata son coup et ne trancha pas assez profondément la nuque du Géant, qui resta sur ses pieds mais vacilla légèrement. Abigaël s'arrêta et Bra fit la même chose pour observer plus attentivement comment ils se débrouillaient.

Les membres du Bataillon faisaient tourner le Titan sur lui-même, elles devinèrent aisément qu'ils faisaient diversion pour ne pas qu'ils s'attaquent à leurs compagnons. L'humanoïde tentait encore et encore de les attraper, mais les Soldats évitaient les grandes mains à chaque tentative. Leurs déplacements étaient fluides et bien calculé. Les demi-Sayenjins se concentrèrent sur le Titan et ne ressentirent rien de spécial. Il n'y avait strictement rien à l'intérieur, elles doutaient fortement que les Terriens de ce monde parvenait à dissimuler leurs énergies aussi parfaitement. Elles n'étaient pas encore habitués à cet univers, peut-être que leurs sens étaient un peu trop embrouillés par les nouvelles auras.

\- Ils se sont beaucoup entraînés. Exposa Bra en croisant les bras.

\- Pour des humains, c'est impressionnant. Ce Titan n'est pas intelligent contrairement aux autres que l'on a affronté.

\- J'ai remarqué aussi. Il n'anticipe aucun coup et n'attaque qu'à l'aveuglette.

\- Il faut y aller. Lui dit Abigaël en voyant par-dessus son épaule, le bataillon qui avait réussi à quitter l'enceinte des murs en un seul morceau.

\- Je te suis. Dit-elle en voyant le Titan qui était maintenant éliminé.

Abigaël et Bra se retournèrent pour rejoindre le bataillon, faisant tout leur possible pour ignorer les corps des décédés encore présent dans la ville détruite. La fille de Végéta rejoignit la première ligne tandis qu'Abigaël se plaça au-dessus d'Eren, qui était à côté d'un homme plus âgé avec des cheveux rasés sur le côté et blond au sommet de sa tête.

\- Auruo. Appela Eren, ce qui attira l'attention du Soldat qui venait de remarquer la noiraude. Vous croyiez que mes camarades pourront venir à bout des Titans ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Siffla le plus vieux, surprenant le jeune brun. Une expédition comme celle-là sert justement à éviter la confrontation avec les…

Auruo ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par son cheval, qui trébucha contre un petit rocher, le faisant se mordre violemment la langue, le faisant saigner et gémir sous la douleur. Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, encore un qui se la péter un peu trop.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil, même deux plutôt. Intervint la demi-Sayenjin en se plaçant au côté gauche du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter en ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

\- Lesquels ? Questionna-t-il en la regardant.

\- Aie confiance en tes partenaires et à leurs capacités. Déclara Abigaël en posant son regard sur ses deux amis d'enfance, un peu plus à l'arrière. Quand on travaille en groupe, il faut se faire mutuellement confiance. Reprit-elle en le regardant de nouveau. Ensemble, vous serez beaucoup plus fort. Si vous êtes encore là, c'est forcément parce que vous en êtes capable, n'en doute pas. Lui assura la jeune femme d'un ton expert.

\- … Et le deuxième ?

\- Cela te concerne personnellement et ce que tu es capable de faire. Commença-t-elle et il fronça les sourcils. Fais confiance en ton instinct et écoute ce que dis ton cœur, fais pas toujours ce que les autres veulent de toi. Le conseilla-t-elle sérieusement.

\- J'ai des ordres à tenir, je suis un soldat. Soupira-t-il.

\- Certains ordres ne sont pas toujours les bons à suivre. Répliqua-t-elle. Si j'avais dû suivre ceux de ma mère, je ne me serais jamais entraînée aussi durement et je ne serais pas en mesure de vous aider. Avoua la fille de Goku.

Eren médita ses paroles. Ils n'aimaient pas recevoir des ordres et il mentirait s'il disait le contraire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se transformer, ou du moins, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à en arriver là. Mais si effectivement, il devait choisir entre les ordres et sauver ses compagnons, le choix était très vite fait pour sa part.

Abigaël avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait, elle avait du vécu et cela se sentait. Il voulait tellement en savoir plus sur son monde et leurs habitants, cela l'intriguait énormément et il était si fasciné par les caractères d'Abigaël et de Bra. Eren sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, et qu'il serait idiot de ne pas prendre en considération des conseils de quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'avoir énormément d'expérience, et eu de nombreux combats, malgré son jeune âge.

\- Abigaël. Appela soudainement Bra qui était toujours à l'avant.

\- Je dois y aller. Eren. L'apostropha-t-elle en le voyant dans ses méditations.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ce que tu veux faire, ou de ce que les autres pourraient en dire. Fais ce qui te semble juste et nécessaire. Je sais que je t'ai dit de faire confiance à tes amis, mais la première chose que tu dois vraiment faire… C'est de te faire confiance. Crois en toi et tu pourras faire ne nombreuses de choses. Ta détermination et tes valeurs font qui tu es, ne laisse personne t'enlever ça. Déclara-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie, sous le regard pensif du plus jeune. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à côté de Bra.

\- Le plan du Bataillon c'est de s'éloigner et faire comme un match de foot, aile, centre machin pour pouvoir prévenir pour les Titans. Expliqua rapidement la plus jeune.

\- Le mieux c'est qu'on soit nous aussi avec un groupe. Je reste avec le Major, toi, tu restes avec Armin. Si on a le moindre problème, on élève notre aura et on débarque.

\- Très bien. Accepta la fille de Végéta. Sois prudente. Dit-elle en s'éloignant rejoindre Armin.

\- Toi aussi. Prévint la fille de Goku.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera quelques complications pour le Bataillon d'exploration, mais je n'en dirais pas plus hihi, j'aime le suspense ;-)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Les caractères ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop OCC pour vous ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, que ce soit positif ou non. J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives. Cela permettra de m'améliorer ^^ Donc dites-moi si vous avez des idées, des suppositions, des choses que vous aimeriez voir ou quoi que ce soit, j'étudierais sérieusement les propositions ^^**

 **À** **bientôt pour la suite de mon histoire et l'action sera beaucoup plus présente dans les prochains chapitres ;-)**

 **Bonne journée à vous,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
